Fairies and Wizards
by SuperNee-chan
Summary: Chloe Grabiner has finished her freshman year, but a new storm is brewing. The day she returns home, she discovers her charming mother is a witch! During her summer, Chloe faces mood swings and insecurities. Correspondence between her and her husband continues, but words are merely friendly. In her sophomore year, she meets the ghost of Violet; her husband's deceased girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"Chloe…" My roommate, Ellen whispered my name as we got out of mom's car. We both wore normal clothing. "Your house is…"

"Big? Yeah, I know. Don't make a big deal out of it, _please._" I begged her as mom went to the trunk to hand us our bags. I was remembering how my old childhood friends used to fuss over my house and start treating me differently because of my mom's status.

"I was going to say gorgeous… Oh! Mrs. Coran, you don't need to do that!" Ellen told my mother sheepishly as she also got out her bags. My blonde mom grinned.

"Sweetheart, there's no need to worry! I may be thirty five but I am _far _from being old and useless." Her appearance truly reinforced her statement! She looked incredibly young and beautiful, her long abundant blond hair waving with the wind, and blue eyes sparkling with life.

And I, Chloe Grabiner-Coran, was the exact copy of my mother, Marie Luise Coran; an elegant renowned author, but also a humble and loving woman and mother who I… _used _to confide in, to tell her absolutely everything until I came to Iris Academy; no, until I made _The Choice_.

It was summer vacation after my first year at Iris Academy and, Ellen knew it, saying it had been quite eventful was an understatement. While days at my old school were boring and monotonous, you just didn't know what to expect at a magical school. Kind of obvious, really. Magic was involved, that alone was enough to spice things up a bit.

My mother could definitely get a spark of inspiration if I actually could tell her all that happened; me successfully teleporting out and ending upside down on a tree on my first exam, the love letter that somehow ended up in Professor Grabiner's desk…

And my marriage. I was technically forced to marry that very same professor. Something that I _used to _find terrifying is that I actually enjoyed it. I _tried _to save him, failing miserably, but he ended up (unwillingly) saving me as well in return.

I was now at the kitchen with mom; Ellen had stayed upstairs to unpack. I helped her prepare some snacks for the both of us while we waited for dinner since she had told me in advance that, since both I and father were coming back home and we even had a "lovely" guest, she was going to make something simply exquisite and worth the wait for dinner.

Nodding vigorously, I thanked her and hugged her. God, I just loved this woman.

As I cut the sandwiches in smaller squares and mom began readying her tools and rather cute apron, she asked me something I had never expected to hear.

"So, which is your strongest magic type?"

"OW!" I had cut my right index finger accidentally. Yes, the surprise had been that great. I took a glance at the offending knife and knew that it was too sharp for cutting something like a sandwich. That didn't matter then, however.

I was so going to lose my magic a_nd _memories.

I was going to forget my roommates, my friends…

And Professor Grabiner… No, Hieronymus, my husband!

"Oh, dear! Are you okay?!" Mom always had a safety kit at the kitchen; she took my hand, opened the faucet and put my finger under the current. It stung a bit and I cringed. "I'm sorry, I should have expected this kind of reaction. Hieronymus and Potsdam must really have you a little… traumatized about this kind of thing." She took a bandage from the kit and wrapped it around my pale finger delicately, and softly kissed it.

I just stared at her every movement, not knowing how to react.

"Don't worry, Chloe. Nothing will happen! I am a witch as well!" It didn't help, not at all.

My mother was a witch, and she decided to tell me _now_. I couldn't seek for her help when I needed her most because I thought I couldn't tell her anything!

I loved this woman, but she also knew how to get on my nerves sometimes…

"…Moooom!" I pouted, stomping furiously. Mom still held my hand and she pulled me into a hug I welcomed… I felt a mix of relief, happiness and utter anger towards her. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I raised my head from her shoulder to look at her in the eye. "I needed you!"

"Well I couldn't with your father around! Forgive me!" She feigned an offended tone and kissed my forehead. "You didn't answer my question though…" We broke the embrace, but she kept caressing my blond hair.

"Blue." I simply answered.

"I guessed right!" She clasped her hands in delight. "Then, trusting that Hieronymus taught you well-"

"How do you know him?" They seemed to be close because of how mom had been calling him. I made a mental note to ask him in the letters… "And the headmaster. How do you know them?"

"Oh, he and I are childhood friends. Potsdam used to be my teacher as well after I moved here. It's been some time since I've seen them both, especially Hieronymus…" I returned to my cutting and mother to her gathering of supplies, but I could notice her expression becoming somber. "When I first saw him again, at the beginning of the year, even if it was from afar, I could sense that he had lost that glint in his eye…"

Then it hit me…

Mom could already know about our marriage… Now that I knew she was a witch a lot, a_ lot _of things made sense, things related to her.

My heart began pounding.

"However… when I saw him again today when I went to pick you and your lovely roommate… That sparkle was there, not as strongly, but it was there. It was growing." She leaned in closed to me. "Any… juicy… gossip?"

"H-how am I supposed to know? He doesn't like to interact with students…" True enough… Mom giggled and tied her hair into a ponytail; of course she knew I was lying.

"When you're ready to tell me you know I'll be here, honey." Then, she went to the fridge. Her back was at me, but I just stared at her, feeling very guilty. I washed the knife and put it back in its place.

"What about… tonight? After dinner." I had enough time to talk things with Ellen and probably write that letter.

"Of course! Somewhere away from your father though, otherwise there _might _be some memory washing… or neck wringing." She winked at me, holding a bowl full of something I couldn't identify…

Yep, she definitely knew.

"So, my dad _is _normal?" I tried avoiding the subject, averting my blue eyes from hers.

"Yes." She put the bowl in the counter.

"That's why you couldn't tell me…"

"Exactly, dear. I'm glad you understand."

I took the tray with the sandwiches and glasses of orange juice and began making my way towards the stairs. Before I could leave, she interrupted. "Oh, I was going to say that, trusting Hieronymus taught you exceptionally well, you might be able to decorate the house with an illusion or two..."

"Huh? Yeah, I can do that…" I blushed slightly at my own thoughts… of course he taught me well! "But what about dad? Won't he notice?"

"I'll take care of that." She grinned. I just answered with an "alright" and left upstairs. "Have fun!"

* * *

I entered my, temporally our, bedroom while carefully handling the tray. Ellen was sitting on her own bed…

"Mom really bought another bed?" Her urges to pamper everybody were unbelievable. I sat at the edge of the bed besides Ellen, putting the tray on my lap. My room was ample, like the rest of the house, so there weren't really any space problems.

"Well, she's a really sweet woman. You're lucky."

"Let's not remember that, alright?" I gave her one of the sandwich squares and one of the glasses of orange juice as comfort when I understood she was remembering her… old family. "At least, not now. I think you should enjoy your stay! I mean, you decided to come here with me instead of staying at school because you _wanted _to have _fun_."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just… you know, it will take some time to get used to it, but it doesn't bother me as much as before…" She took the small sandwich into her mouth… and her eyes widened. "This is… delicious! And it's just sandwich! Does your mother buy some special cheese or jam?" The sandwich _was _just that, but it was because I've always liked simple meals, or home cooked at most.

"Probably. I just know that is some white cheese. I don't go to do the groceries with her so… You'll have to ask her." I knew she bought some high class cheese or something like that.

"What happened to your finger?" She asked, glancing at my bandaged middle finger.

"That's… because, I mean, you know what she just told me?" Ellen looked at me questioningly, eating more sandwich squares at a rather fast pace… I took sips of my juice. "She's a witch."

"What?!" Ellen widened her eyes. "What? Why? Why did she tell you _now_? You're not a wildseed then?!"

"C-calm down! I don't know some things myself. I mean, the whole reason she didn't tell me was my dad. He's actually non-magical, so… I guess that makes me a… uhh…"

"Half-wildseed?" She grinned sheepishly.

"I suppose?" Then, I had an idea. It was my first day of vacation and I already had enough to send a lengthy letter to my husband, tons of questions making up half of it. "Here. I can wait until dinner." I gave Ellen the tray, taking the glass with me and went to my desk. I got some paper and pen out of my drawers. The afternoon sun coming through the window was enough source of light for me.

"You already have a letter for your… um… husband?" I could sense Ellen was blushing at the word, even if my back was turned at her.

"Yes, I am writing to my _husband_." I felt rather proud saying that. "Actually, Hieronymus and mom are childhood friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah… She was calling him by his first name earlier." I focused back at the paper, thinking of how to begin. Then I realized something. I just stared at the blank paper, pen in hand, and ready to write… "Uhm…"

"You don't know how to address him, right?" I sighed, leaning back onto the chair, and nodded. "You really don't want more sandwich?"

"No, no." I waved my hand and she responded with a slightly cheerful "okay." Then, I just felt like teasing her. "Don't worry, Ellen. You can join mom every afternoon to do yoga!"

"Huh?" I turned sideways in my chair to look at her confused expression.

"With the liking you just took to our food you'll surely gain a few pounds, so I thought…" A pillow flew straight at my face. I giggled as it fell into the ground. "Okay, okay." I stood up, picked it up and threw it back to her bed without hitting her back. I didn't want a pillow fight distracting me from writing to my _dear _husband. "I deserved that!" I put up my arms in defeat.

"You're just like Virginia!" Oh, I was going to miss her during these months, but at least I had Ellen with me.

"I don't eat pastries with more icing than the actual pastry on them!" I remembered the gigantic bowl of diabetes she had bought the other day at the mall. I only dared to take one single bite.

I took back the pen and began staring at the paper again…

"Dear Husband?" Ellen teased. I just wished to have a pillow with me right now.

"No, Ellen. Just… no."

"Oh, Chloe. You kissed! Even though it's weird and kind of gross because he's our teacher and possibly is 20 years older…"

"I heard the Headmistress say he was around his thirties." I retorted, interrupting Ellen.

"That's still a considerable age gap. The point is you kissed!"

"Because I basically told him to and I still don't know what it meant!"

"Then ask him!"

"No!"

* * *

_Okay, Chloe. Breathe in, then out. In… and out… Yes…_

"Oh, honey! Are you here for what you wanted to talk to me about?" Mom asked as I entered the back yard. I forgot to breathe again.

Most would think it would be the scenario; the back yard was, as mother liked to call it, an equivalent to one of my painting masterpieces, just that it was one she created herself. Now that I knew she was a witch, I began thinking all of this beauty was partly thanks to the wonders of Green magic, though I pictured mother more into White magic. She could probably be into both.

Also, now I knew why she liked to work on it at _night_, when my father was working furiously at his computer at the bedroom. Dinner had been about fifteen minutes ago, so it was around 8:30.

I had grown at this house and seen this back yard flourish, so it wasn't as stunning to me. I couldn't breathe because of the mere thought of having to tell my mother (even if she probably already knew) that I was married to a teacher that was almost twice my age. Oh, he also happened to be her childhood friend.

"…Yes." I finally managed to get out. I saw her moving her hands in peculiar ways and focusing for brief moments. She was definitely castings spells. This was unique… I just stood there, fidgeting and shifting my weight from foot to foot. She was waiting patiently until I collapsed and spitted everything out. The silence was painful… She didn't wait much. "Mom, I'm married."

"Hm? My baby's already married?" She kept working with her plants. "Who might the lucky man who I have to threaten be?"

"Mom, you already know this. I'm sure. It's… ugh…" It was just too awkward to just say it like that. Color rose to my cheeks in embarrassment. "It's Professor Grabiner." There. I said it. Now, I wanted to be one of those plants and burry myself in the ground.

"…Yeah. You're right." She calmly said, finally looking up at me and clearly unimpressed. As always, I could only stare at her. "You know I love seeing you all flushed like that. Your face is as red as those beautiful roses over there." She pointed at said flowers and then turned back to look at me. "I trust Hieronymus. I know him. However that doesn't mean I don't have close watch on him and on _you _as well, my lady."

"I know, mom…" I felt crestfallen all of a sudden. Even if I had gotten this weight off my shoulders, I still felt something… wrong. I could feel her hands on my shoulders, making me lift my gaze to meet her deep blue eyes.

"However… I know that for you to have managed to get that stubborn man's attention you must have worked hard. You've already proven your strength, intelligence and perseverance, and I am proud of you." It was in moments like these that mom spoke seriously, and it comforted me somehow. I could see the wisdom she really possessed, wisdom I needed from her right now, because the person that vowed to give me that was currently the one I needed advice on to deal with.

Suddenly, I realized something else. I never told her I had feelings for Hieronymus, or that I had been trying to befriend him (more like seduce him.) Oh well, it just made things easier.

"Marriage is something serious, Chloe." She said with a stern look in her eyes. "There are a few months until the necessary time is up. It's up to you two to decide whether or not to break things up. Who knows? If you play your cards right, he might even come and _beg _you not to leave him…"

"Okay, that's… that's ridiculous. I can't even imagine him doing such a thing." I frowned at mom's malicious smile.

"Maybe I did exaggerate just a little bit… He's a proud man." I stood in thought for some seconds. There was a question that had been nagging me for a while now, ever since my childhood, and I couldn't just keep it there any longer…

"Did you use some sort of White magic spell to read our minds?" Mom stared at me for a bit and then started giggling.

"Oh, honey. While I won't deny I use a bit of sparkles here and there, you and Hieronymus are my two favorite books and I have read you enough times to know every sentence by heart." She looked at me fondly; a hint of nostalgia in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "Besides, Potsdam and I are big fans of gossip as well…"

"Oh , lord…" Now that I thought about it, the Headmistress and mom had quite a bit in common… I sighed, slumping my shoulders, and felt mom's hand patting my head.

"You have many things in that head of yours. Go to your room and digest them. Speak a bit with your friend. She may not be able to provide much opinion in the matter, but sometimes listening is just what you need."

"…You and Professor Potsdam have been mailing each other all this time?" Ignoring her gentleness, I simply asked. My eyes and tone were somber. It almost felt like I had been solving a puzzle all by myself and had taken me ages only to discover that there had always been a hint section that could have reduced that time to a few minutes.

"Probably."

* * *

I closed the door behind me with an irritated look on my face, and sank against the door. It was simply unbelievable; my mother had been magical all this time and she never told me! It could have saved me so much trouble, pain, confusion…

"Can you believe it?!" My sudden statement, directed at Ellen who was studying something on her bed, made her snap back into reality.

"Chloe! Wh-what happened?" She came to sit on the floor next to me, leaving the book open on her bed.

"Like I told you, mother always knew. What just made me want to… ugh was knowing that she had been mailing Professor Potsdam and she had been telling her probably _everything _that happened to me at school!" It was very ironic that telling (even if she knew) her about my marriage lifted a weight off my shoulders, but now a new one was added with all this anger directed at her.

"And now you feel like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had known you could speak with her about these things sooner, right?" Ellen finished for me.

"Exactly!" It was relieving that somebody understood me. Mom had been right at least; having someone listening to you could be enough sometimes. I groaned in frustration, my fingers rubbing my temples. "I have been worrying almost for nothing…"

"Well… later is better than never." She did have a point, but I could feel how insecure she was. I just felt helpless for some reason.

"Yeah… you're right." I sighed deeply. I looked at the drawers where the letter I wrote to Hieronymus was… Just remembering some of the words made me sick. I needed to rewrite that thing.

"What will you do now then?" Ellen suddenly asked. I was about to answer "I don't know" until I felt an idea pop into my head. I looked at Ellen with sparkly eyes.

"Paint."

Wordlessly, I took my equipment and went outside with a small smile. It had been a while since I painted something so I just hoped I hadn't gotten rusty in one of the only things that could relax me. I settled everything right in front yard of my house, the front lights and the bright moon were enough light sources.

I stared at the canvas that was almost as blank as the white sheet of paper that I had used to write that miserable excuse of a letter. There was a difference though; I could actually visualize what to fill its blankness with. It wasn't big or special; I just wanted to express how I felt.

So I closed my eyes and let a deep breath out. I decided not to use many colors. I only needed tones of brown and black.

I didn't really use any kind of sketch; I just went on directly. It just delayed what really made me feel better and made me feel even worse.

These were vacations; I was supposed to have _fun_. Maybe Hieronymus was really rubbing off on me.

I took a brush, being left handed I naturally did it with the left one, and submerged it in the dense brown liquid, and proceeded to draw the silhouette of a girl in the lower left section of the canvas. From the head, to the torso, to the legs, and then the arms. Her posture clearly indicated she had no idea of where she was going. She couldn't see; the darkness was too dense and engulfing.

Brown and a bit of black were mixed on my palette, and I used this darker tone to bring out her silhouette a little bit by shading some parts of her body that required it.

It was blissful to be lost in my brush strokes and felt my head getting clearer. As I kept forming a second female body my mind began fully digesting everything.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day. I would wake up, take my… hideous tangle of thoughts and ask mom to help me to write a proper letter. Dad would be at work so it was perfect. She could probably clear out some clouds in me head too. Afterwards I could show Ellen around town and introduce her to some of the friends that had decided to maintain contact with me.

I could actually get back to the internet, to the technology I had not touched for almost a year since I entered to the Academy.

Yes, that sounded nice. The storm had passed and this was time to recover from it, not to sulk and get mad at mom just because she _had _to maintain her powers a secret. I could feel a new and stronger storm coming for the next year, and now I could rest at ease knowing I had another strong pillar to rely on.

I could get back to painting, dust off that old piano at my father's room and learn to write proper letters with mom. I could learn more and more through correspondence with _my husband_, and even get closer to him. I didn't know if we were actually something, or at least had a chance, though I knew he would try to avoid the subject of that kiss or any of the crazy things I had told him that night for now. What I truly feared was that… well… I ended up in… "friendzone."

He could decide to brush it all off because of this unstable student-teacher relationship, or maybe because of our (huge) age difference…

I came back into the real world and focused in the painting. The girl had adopted a more fearful pose through slight modifications, and there was another, taller woman standing next to her, holding her hand tight. She had a straight posture, head high and proud, steps firm and secure, and gaze straight to the path ahead.

Further ahead from them, at the lower right section, another silhouette was beginning to form. A tall man with wavy hair. He was walking straight ahead, also proud, but not confident. He held a candle in his hand that illuminated the path ahead of him.

Everything above them was pure black.

My gaze went up to the night sky. It was dark, no stars to be seen. However, the moon shined vigorously.

Why did the moon shine? Because there was a sun shining for it. Which of the two was I, then? The moon, with somebody shining for me, or the sun, with somebody to shine for?

I looked back at the painting.

The silhouettes were where they weren't supposed to be. I felt empty.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I've had some time writing fanfiction, but this is my first Magical Diary fic. I'd be happy if you could tell me any grammar mistakes; my first language is not English. __I hope you enjoyed. Criticism is appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

As a small girl I've always loved fairy tales. My mother was in the highest pedestal my heart and mind could ever conjure. Her ability to know things I didn't even mention to her made me believe she was some sort of magical fairy, the toys and luxuries she showered me with reinforced this statement.

She was beautiful, she was young, she was charming and there was always a smile on her face. A kiss and my cuts and scrapes didn't sting anymore and my tears would disappear, giving ways to a smile. Her hair was golden, and reflected the rays of the sun; her eyes were blue, and made you feel safe and at ease. I fervently believed that she could be hiding fairy wings underneath her beautiful clothes, that she let them free at night to make other children happy around the world.

But _I _was her daughter; she was my fairy the twenty four hours of the day, seven days of the week, and twelve months of the year.

I even thought that, when I grew up, fairy wings like hers would sprout out of my back and I would have that same charming magic she possessed. I would make children happy and would make a handsome man like dad to fall head over heels for me and marry me.

The dream hadn't turn out too different from reality. Only that everything had begun with a nightmare.

Today was a new day; second day of vacation. It was eight in the morning when I woke up. I looked across the room lazily and noticed Ellen wasn't in her bed. It was very tempting to just ignore everything and go back to sleep to make up for all those Saturdays I had to wake up horribly early…

The bed was warm…

The pillow, soft…

But my mouth was dry. No matter how much I tried I just couldn't sleep like that. That was what dragged me out of bed and into the bathroom to wash my face. My golden hair was a _mess_ and my blue eyes were half closed. Regardless, I smiled. _Today _was Saturday.

The word Saturday had become tightly related to the name Hieronymus Grabiner.

Too bad I wasn't going to see him again for a while, burning letters away like a little boy mad at his dad for not buying him his favorite toy.

"Chloe!" Mom called from downstairs. All my anger for her had been washed away by sleep. There were a few magical things I could still enjoy… "There's mail for you!" She shouted again in a sing song voice.

Mom was up to mischief.

I sighed and went downstairs. What could had life prepared for me that Saturday May 3rd?

As I went downstairs lazily I could only wonder who could have sent me mail. Could had been Virginia, but she could have contacted me on Facebook or something, or…

"From your husband." Mom, who had been waiting at the end of the stairs, handed me the letter.

I carefully took it and indeed it was from Grabiner. I just zoomed back upstairs, leaving my mother standing.

Giggling like a little school girl who had just received a valentine from her crush, I sat down at my bed and opened the letter. I could only imagine what kind of _subtle _words he would use to convey in the most indirect way possible that he missed me.

I should have known better than to make myself illusions.

"_**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" **_So much for casting the anti-anger spell called Sleep. The sun had to cast Morning and life had to cast Reality.

"_Dear _–did he really write "Dear"?—_Chloe Susana Grabiner:_

_I recently received a letter from your mother stating her knowledge about our marriage _–" I had stopped reading there.

I swore I head the night lamp's light bulb exploding, if it weren't for the heartwarming header much more damage could have been provoked.

_Okay, calm down… calm down… Breathe in… and out… in… and out…_

"—_and I should have known better than to underestimate her. I had gotten a premonition about her identity and decided to ignore it. Probably Marie already mentioned this to you, but we have known each other for some time. Do not be too angry at her, regardless of her antics. She means well._

_Putting these unpleasant matters aside, I will take the opportunity to ask about the quality of the first two days of your vacation. I am hoping that you are having "fun" along with Miss Middleton, but do not forget your responsibilities as a witch. Your mother will make sure of that, but you have to be aware of your own situation as a young woman. Do not leave studies aside, or I will be seeing you in rather difficult situations in the future._

_I am looking forward to further correspondence, and to see your performance next year._

_Yours,_

_Hieronimus Grabiner."_

I stared at the letter, more flushed than angry. It was nice to know he cared about me, even if he showed it in lectures. I also felt relieved at the absence of the strange titles; he either disliked or didn't acknowledge his position. Then again, he and his father weren't in the best of terms. Just like me and my mother in that moment.

But Hieronymus had asked me not to be mad at her. Nicely.

So I went downstairs after fixing my hair with the intentions of discussing things in a civilized manner. I sat at the dining table quietly as mother handed me a plate with a simple omelet. Good, she still remembered how much I liked simple meals. Last night hadn't been bad, but I could only stare at it sometimes, wondering if anything was going to move. My tastes were simple, but I could be picky as well.

Mom sat across me, eating her breakfast gracefully and nonchalantly. There was silence, until I spoke up.

"Why did you send him that letter?" I glared at her, getting a piece of my breakfast into my mouth and chewing it, slowly.

"Why," She swallowed. "I wanted to convey some small words to my _son-in-law_, of course."

"I wanted to tell _my husband _myself, thank you very much." I retorted, still glaring at her. She just smiled it off, eating as if we weren't having an argument at all. I knew Hieronymus only wanted to maintain this until necessary.

_25__th__ of January._

My freshman year at Iris Academy had gone by in the blink of an eye, and I ended up married. I feared to end up divorced after my sophomore year.

"That Ellen girl," Mom begun. "She's lovely. She came to me last night to the gardens and asked me to teach her some magic."

"Okay." I dryly answered. "Speaking of which, how much Blue magic do you know?"

"Not as much as Hieronymus…" She trailed off. "I know somebody else that does." I could see a faint smile forming on her face and knew that, for sure, something was going to be happening… soon. "By the way, why do you ask? Want to impress a certain someone next year?"

"…Never mind." I just wasn't in the mood for any teasing. "Where's Ellen anyway?"

"In the back yard, of course."

"Studying?"

"Yes. That girl is very diligent!" I kept silent. "Oh, by the way… Just to calm you down a bit, Hieronymus isn't as old as he looks. Actually, he's younger than me."

Okay, what?

Mom looked around her twenties; Hieronymus looked a few years older than he probably was!

"Frowning makes your face get all wrinkled. Also, the Otherworld incident _did _affect him…"

"You know about Violet?!"

"Yes." She stood up, taking her empty plate and walking up to my seat to take mine. "Though I do recommend asking _him _about the full story."

"I know. He doesn't like people prying into his private things…" She began washing the plates and I rested my chin on my hands.

"The nasty old man got a better wife than he deserved…" Didn't she just say he wasn't old? "His ill tempered and self loathing; he aged mentally and emotionally. You can fix that, I'm sure."

"I'm a witch… but I can't do miracles."

"I _raised _you to do miracles around those you love."

Mom was a charming fairy that made people around her smile.

She wanted me to be that same charming fairy, and make my husband smile like he had never done before.

She provided me with the necessary tools; the paint and brushes to adorn the world around me with the colors I desired. Now was her time to stand back and watch what I did with them. It was entirely up to me how and what miracles to perform.

* * *

The following days went on normally. Hieronymus and I exchanged (friendly) letters regularly. I considered asking him for some tips on Blue magic since I was planning to start with decorating my room first. Yes, I had taken what mother asked for seriously. It didn't really sound like a bad idea…

But, back with asking Hieronymus for advice, I had decided against it. He probably wanted a break from having to be lecturing foolish, hormone charged students around, and writing me letters was enough distraction from his sacred reading.

One day I went to the library along with Ellen to return some books and look for new ones while mom went to do some shopping by herself.

Once Ellen and I submerged ourselves further and further into the secret magical section of the library –the owner was a wizard and allowed us to enter knowing we were witches- I got more and more relaxed.

Books.

Books were the best.

They taught you things without putting you on the spot, yelling at you, reminding you how ignorant you were, or showering you with demerits. That was Hieronymus Grabiner I had just described, but between books and him, I'd obviously choose the man I loved. He _was _around fifteen years older than me, but that was probably one of the things that I found attractive about him. If people looked past his frown, they would obviously notice that his appearance spoke _wisdom_. His looks weren't bad anyway, and his intellect seemed to know no limits… compared to mine.

That understanding and realization of my own ignorance was other of the many reasons I had been visiting the library in a weekly basis lately. I did not search for Blue magic books exclusively, but about all the other four magic types as well. I also brought a Latin book sometimes.

Ellen sat at the table we always chose, engrossed in a Green magic book. Apparently, she was interested in the masterpiece that was mother's back yard. Across from her, was my section that had become a mess of books that I would later check in further detail and choose which books to take home.

Of course, there were mainly Blue magic books. It was my favorite type, my special talent. I yearned to understand it at its fullest and learn as much as I could, because I knew I would be learning to paint in the canvas of my surroundings, and shape it to my will using my wand as a brush, and my magic as my endless palette of colors.

I sat down at my section of the table and began skimming through the first pages of the book, including the index, to have an idea of what exactly the book was about or if it was of my level. I ended up deciding to take ten books with me; three for Blue, two for White and Red, two moderately sized for Black and Green respectively, and a Latin book, just like always. They were thin, and included different rules and vocabulary, so I took one weekly.

Just by looking at the pile I could _feel _their massive weight on my arms. Ellen could help, but she didn't look like she wanted to leave anytime soon. I _had _finished rather early, but just because I felt impatient and the task of reading the big amount of books, even if it was just the first pages, seemed boring and repetitive. It worried me since I was usually more patient than this…

But I dismissed it again; it was probably the hormones. I could always come back and get those books I thought could be good but was too lazy or impatient to check out.

"Are you staying?" I asked Ellen, who seriously looked like she wanted to read the book from cover to cover and recite every word afterwards.

"Yes, why?" She reluctantly parted her eyes from the pages.

"I finished and I kind of need something sweet to lift my mood. I'm going to the ice-cream shop right next to the library. Could you watch over the books? Mom is probably not even done shopping yet." She nodded and I went ahead. "You really don't want to come?" I asked before leaving.

"No, no. I'm fine." She was better here than there, obviously. Knowledge was a better pastry than the real thing for her.

So I left with a simple "alright, see you later" and entered the empty shop called "Blue Berry." The walls were painted with shades of blue, green and white and the atmosphere was relaxing. The piano playing in the background was already making me feel at ease. I knew the person behind the counter…

"John!" I smiled brightly and ran towards the counter. The black haired young man also smiled back. "Slow business again?"

"He, he! You know we have enough regulars." He said my old and very strange nickname and leaned forward across the counter, wrapping his big muscular arms around me. "But that doesn't matter. Big news, kitty! She said yes!"

"You're getting married?!" It was really unbelievable. He graduated recently from my old school and was known for never having a serious relationship. I was glad to know he was finally growing up!

John Coran used to be the typical popular, almost perfect boy of the school along with her recent fiancée, Paris Corsel. He was my cousin, Paris was an old friend of ours, and they were like the big brother and sister that I never had. They defended me, not from bullies, but from boys getting crushes on me and not wanting to give me up.

"Nooo, she's going to adopt me as her son!" We both laughed at that. "Uncle Will said it was too early, but meh." Will was my dad, and if he told that to a 20 year old independent man with a stable economic situation, his own apartment and good looks…

Imagine what he would say to _me._

"You two have been in this whole drama for a while now! I think it was time already!" I said melodramatically, crossing my arms. He was flushed red from embarrassment.

"H-hey! Who are _you _to talk? I mean, what about that boy you had a crush on?" That was a memory I did not want to have back, and it showed up on my frown. "You know what? Let's talk about this over ice-cream. My shift's almost over and I've got nothing to do for the rest of the day."

"I'm waiting for Ellen and mom to finish their stuff…" I put a finger on my chin thoughtfully "So okay."

"The usual?"

"Yup!" My spirits were high again; I was my usual smiley self and not a ball of hormones!

I considered going straight for a table, but then took a glance at the piano located at a corner of the place. I went towards it, lifted the lid and slid my fingers through the old keys. Almost as if they had a mind of their own, they began playing a melody. My right hand begun slow and simple, but then it was joined by my left hand. It sounded slightly off as it overlapped with the background music, but it was soon turned off by John from the counter.

It didn't exactly mix with the atmosphere of the place, but it was a melody that John himself had taught me, being a pianist himself. The song wasn't like those childhood melodies or ancient tunes, but a cover of one of his favorite game soundtracks. I wasn't a fan myself of the game series, but for some reason I liked to play the song.

It had such passion to the melody, it made me feel… as if I was liberating some kind of deeply bottled energy, and I was; my fingers danced swiftly and energetically around the old keys. I was surprised that I could still play this so well after so long…

When I finished, I carefully put the lid on again and stretched my arms.

"So, John, do you still like Touhou?" I asked as I slowly turned around in the seat. "Because I'm sure Paris would like you to be worshipping lolies aro… Oh." My eyes met three persons now in the room, but my attention was fully occupied by the man standing in front of me with a small smile that expressed delight. He began clapping slowly.

I could only blush as much as human anatomy allowed me. My mind debated on how to call him…

Professor Grabiner?

Mr. Grabiner?

…Hieronymus?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Here's Chapter 2, and more will come. Critique is encouraged._

_Touhou ( wiki/Touhou_Project) is basically a japanese shooter game with cute female characters._


	3. Chapter 3

Talking to him through a letter and actually _talking _to him face to face was… different. I could only remember his two fingers lifting my chin, the rare tender smile on his face, and his lips on mine.

"That was quite the performance, Chloe." He stopped clapping. The hat, the book and the cape weren't there, and he looked very, _very _different without them. He didn't have that teacher aura… "I recall you telling me about your piano lessons when young, but I never imagined this much talent."

"Thank you, H-Hieronymus." He didn't protest at the way I called him even if we were in public place, so I relaxed and stood up. I finally allowed myself to _glare _at the woman sitting on a nearby table. The third figure wasn't John, but a very embarrassed looking Ellen, sitting besides my mother.

On the table mom was sitting there were various bags, the majority with clothes and two contained the books I had asked for.

"What brings you here?" I asked, suspecting it had to be my mother.

"Marie found me wandering outside of the school campus." He answered with a slight frown. School was _not _close to the shops.

"I wandered a _little too _far away in my excitement, _Lady Lampshade Head_." I restrained myself for casting Teleport Other on her, or Teleport Self. I couldn't anyway; John was non-magical and people could see the inside through the windows and since mom was a witch…

If she only knew that I had chosen than name specifically because Hieronymus had told me they were traditionally ludicrous and that one instantly made me think of her…

I sighed, wondering what to say next. This had been unexpected; we were in a public place and the only things I could think of doing were hugging him, or even _kissing _him, though I wouldn't have done that even if it had been just the two of us alone. It was too risky, and I had to admit I was a minefield myself lately. I just wasn't in condition to tolerate surprises, even if they were rather pleasant ones. Probably it was because of having enough at school.

"Um…" Fortunately for me, the door behind the counter opened, revealing John.

"Sorry for the delay, Blackie! The machine…" He paused when he noticed the other three people and the tension.

"We should sit." I asked Hieronymus, trying to ignore everything that irritated me.

* * *

That day didn't really end well. His stay had been short since he had things to do at school, important things that arose in the last minute. I was curious, but did not want to ask; I actually barely spoke throughout the whole thing. It was mostly Ellen calming me down through glances and hand squeezes, and mother making a mess of my reputation in front of both Hieronymus, John, and other customers that arrived. She openly revealed that we were married and Hieronymus also looked as if he was trying to keep calm.

John couldn't really stand the tension, so he just left after refilling my strawberry milkshake. Somebody else had arrived to take their shift.

I was in my room and it was already evening. We had just finished having dinner and I could only think about how impatient and easily irritable I had been the past weeks.

I wasn't one to shout or throw tantrums, or openly reveal my displeasure through sighs. Mother had always used me as the subject of her teasing and jokes, but I had always looked at the bright and positive side of her pranks and learned from the lessons she hid underneath. I always smiled and giggled, and when I had a problem I would face it as calmly as I could.

Mom had really raised me as a fairy princess, really.

But when I finally noticed that day that the intensity and number of her pranks and teasing had increased, I knew that there was something wrong with _me_. She wanted me to notice it, but I just couldn't.

It was almost as if I had two different personalities clashing inside of me. There was my own, and there was another that reminded me of Hieronymus, but this was filled with true hatred and malice. While he wanted to protect his students, this personality wanted to push everybody away for pleasure.

I wasn't one to explode in rage enough to make my powers go out of control and blow up my lamp's light bulb, which had already been replaced. I tried not to do anything based on anger and tried to do what I felt was _right_.

I didn't like this sudden change, and definitely two Grabiners didn't coexist well. It was our contrast that made things work; a perfect balance between positive and negative views. He kept me from going too high into the clouds while I made sure he didn't bury himself six feet underground.

Ellen was there, and I was glad. She was one of the few persons and things in general that surrounded me that didn't make me want to cast Blast at the door as much as my mana allowed. We sometimes studied together and helped me understand things I couldn't, though she did notice my abundant frustration when I couldn't do a spell right.

So the days passed, and correspondence continued but not as frequently. I didn't feel very much like writing and being all whiny with him through letters. The way we spoke was merely friendly, so it didn't help much. With each letter I only became more and more disappointed, but I was supposed to know better than to expect much affection from him.

My 17th birthday was celebrated on June 15th, but its celebration only consisted on a humble cake, delicious homemade dinner, and singing in company of Ellen, my parents, John, Paris and some other old friends, as miraculous as it may sound. As much as mom would like to buy me another week at a resort, she understood I liked simple things. I received a letter of congratulations from Hieronymus, but no gift. He didn't seem to apologize for it…

I won't lie saying it didn't hurt.

By the half of summer vacation, Ellen decided to go with the Dansons and spend the rest with them. That had been the plan originally anyway, but there was something that wasn't.

I was in the car, with Ellen. Mom woke me up early and told me to go with them. At first I thought it was to say my proper goodbyes. Mom drove towards the Dansons' big house and dropped Ellen there. We exchanged hugs and words of "I'll see you next year. Have fun!" and I went back into the car.

I became more confused when she was not driving back home, but to an airport.

My questions were left unanswered, but all the confusion left when I saw my grandfather and grandmother standing there, waiting for me. Mother went to the trunk and retrieved some bags. _My_ bags.

She was sending me away with them. To England.

I would have exploded in tears and… who knows what else if I didn't _love _my grandparents. I knew I could learn more with them than with mother. My grandparents were owners of a big fortune, but my mother had been disowned for reasons I was never told of. Contrary to what most believed, they held me tight to their hearts, so it couldn't be for mom marrying a non-magical.

Then, I understood what mom meant back then when she said she knew somebody else who excelled at Blue magic like Hieronymus. She had been talking about my grandmother.

I, Chloe Evangeline Grabiner Coran, loved Hieronymus Grabiner very much, but I had to admit it.

Grandma was simply the best there was with Blue a_nd _Black magic. She also had Green magic mastery, but she did Blue and Black for fun. Grandpa was more into Red magic, and was fascinated with the spiritual world, so he also liked White magic. Belven and Nerisella Gallantara were a perfect match.

I always spent part of my vacation with them ever since I made The Choice. I felt comfortable around them, though they didn't speak much about the magical world with me. Grandma said she wanted me to discover things on my own, to have some sense of youthful adventure. Grandpa once said they used to be part of the peerage, but retired and, having disowned mother, their only child, everything ended there. They moved to a rural area, away from the big cities. The air there was always fresh and I loved the nature around it.

One thing I also came to simply adore about them was their accent. That beautiful posh accent that reminded me so much of Hieronymus.

Grandma introduced me to painting, while Grandpa made me a fast runner. I owed them so much, since I put that speed to use in my freshman final exam.

In the end, mom _did_ know and want what was best for me. She loved me and I loved her regardless of everything. I turned around to hug her tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry" I whispered, she just smiled and I saw her eyes had gone darker.

She rarely let her real emotions show and when she did it was because she wanted me to see them. Desperately.

I stared into them with my own moistened blue orbs, and turned to my grandparents, ready to depart. Mom's eyes conveyed regret, and deep sadness. I didn't want to see her shattered fairy wings again.

No, I knew wasn't really ready to go. I wanted see my husband and hear him say that it was all going to be alright.

I felt very lonely.

* * *

Grandpa could be a sweetheart, but when it came to the battlefield and magic in general he was _brutal_. He could enchant his ancient sword and make deathly attacks, or even use it as some sort of wand, channeling his magic through it. He didn't need to recite words, or say anything out loud; he was a strong man with a focused mind.

So, when he studied my slender frame from head to toe, he saw potential.

Potential that was being wasted.

After unpacking and noticing I didn't have any kind of modern technology with me and mom had packed my school books instead, I ate grandma's delicious meal and soon was dragged into the vast plains by grandpa. I was given a wooden saber and he had his. We practiced fencing, well, he did. I was more like a little kid trying to hit a piñata with a wooden stick.

Afterwards, I was in bed and grandma was easing the pain from my blackened spots with her Green magic. I could feel the magic working on my skin, but grandma almost seemed to do it absentmindedly.

"Honestly, Belven overdid it this time!" Grandma huffed constantly at grandpa's rough treatment. I couldn't have agreed more. It was already evening, and grandpa was reading a book comfortably at the living room in front of his chimney without a single bruise or sing of strain.

"It's okay, I can see his intentions." It was kind of funny to see grandma this angry; it felt like seeing myself from the past weeks in a mirror. I chuckled weakly and grandma's expression softened.

"I can tell him to stop if you want, Evangeline." She said, calling me by my second name like they always did. I shook my head.

"No, I'll get better at it." I could see the many uses and advantages this fencing training could give me the second year and I wanted to stop being so useless and weak. So I smiled at her gently, that same smile mother had that made me believe she was a fairy princess, hoping that would be enough to reassure her that I was going to be alright.

"Alright, alright. But don't come crying at me later." She dramatically said, hands on her hips.

"No, I won't, ma'am." I saluted and we giggled for a bit. She then said she needed to keep brewing and experimenting with potions, but before she left she turned around and asked me

"I would advise sending your husband a letter, Lord Montague's daughter-in-law." And then left me with my mouth hanging open.

Just how much was this going to be spread? The president? The Queen? I didn't need to be reminded that I was technically a noble as well.

Regardless, that _was _a good advice.

Right now, I felt like pouring my heart and soul into a letter, no matter how messy it would end up being, or how much of a fool he'd think I was. I didn't want to send him an essay about the history of magic, but a true expression of my mixed feelings of relief and emptiness.

I stood up, wincing at the pain that had been reduced thanks to grandma's magic as I moved. Sitting at the desk that was right next to the bed, I took paper and pen, and began writing without thinking about grammar or sophisticated words.

The room was small and cozy, the small light only illuminated a part of it. There were absolutely no noises, or things that irritated me. My stomach was full, my wounds healed, my mind confused, my heart determined.

So it all went there. Just like I had done with a certain letter at Initation last year, my lips touched the envelope tenderly when I finished.

* * *

I had always known there were many secrets kept from me, but I never asked or complained. There was this sensation that told me I did not want to know.

The letter took a while to reach Hieronymus, and the response to reach me as well. I expected a lecture on grammatical structure and self confidence, but I just saw gratitude for confiding in him. He had noticed everything; my distant words in our exchanges, my constant sour mood… I laughed loudly when I read that he was worried he was rubbing off on me.

Concern was also present. He repeated several times to take it easy with training, that my grandfather was a fearsome warrior and wizard, confirming that Hieronymus at least had heard of him as mom's childhood friend. I knew grandfather loved me and wouldn't do me any real damage, so I also chuckled at this, my cheeks painted with a soft pink color. However, he felt glad that I was finding peace and managed to smile again. All of these feelings were, of course, conveyed indirectly.

He stated he had been glad to see me that one time at Blue Berry, and that the tune I was playing was partially what had given him hints about my inner turmoil.

But what had most moved me was when he said I could depend on him, that I could trust him, that I could whine and pout as much as I needed, but that he was going to listen, not brush me off like a miserable fly.

Still, I couldn't shake off this feeling that everyone was keeping something from me, even Hieronymus himself, but I did not want to know.

The time would surely come where it would be absolutely necessary to reveal everything and tears would be shed.

My grandparents and I had held conversations regarding marriage. In conclusion, it was mostly _our _choice how to live it and what to make of it. It didn't have to be some clichéd, overly cheesy Titanic romance, but what we felt most comfortable with.

"_Any relationship consists of give and take; two souls walking at the same pace, carrying each other's burdens and making their roads easier to walk through."_ Grandfather stated; grandmother nodded in approval. They were clearly a good example.

Nerisella gave him her kindness and her courage.

Belven gave her his wisdom and his protection.

Complementing each other, covering their weaknesses with each other's strengths, they managed to go through many hardships. They had each other. Two minds were better than one, two hearts stronger as a pair than as a single. Not for a year and a day, but through who knows how many years of their lives.

Every morning, wooden swords clashed and I could feel my muscles growing in strength as well as my skin getting healthier. My expression had lit up, and I woke up earlier and earlier, full of energy. I was alert to my surroundings, my reflexes increased, and my sleep was comfortable and restorative. My mind was sharper and focused, making my studies easier. I also practiced my handwriting and it became smooth and elegant… I had a plan, but that would come later.

I had managed to make my bedroom's floor grow flowers, and my bed look like a cloud. Only if one looked closely, it could be seen it all was just an illusion. I always reported my progress to Hieronymus through letters, which he answered with lots of pride. It surprised me a bit when he said he could have taught me himself…

I had to admit I felt awful.

But I was going to make it up for him; next year I was going to do my best. I couldn't wait; next year was only two days away. September 1st was two days away.

I already felt like a better person than I used to be; stronger, able to stand in my own two feet. Hieronymus was not the only reason I wanted to be better; it was also for myself. Obviously one would hate feeling small and weak surrounded by powerful wizards and successful people.

I packed my bags eagerly, thinking of something he had said in his last letter.

"_I look forward to seeing you again in September. Your presence is something I have come to miss."_

It made butterflies go bananas in my stomach, and giggles escape my lips at unreasonable moments.

I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was August 31st in the morning. I was already at the airport back at the US. My grandparents made me company as I waited for mom to arrive. God I was going to miss them, and they were going to miss me. My body felt a little sore from the fencing, but in the end it was satisfactory even though I wasn't some cold blooded sword master. Those weren't the intentions anyway.

I hugged grandpa's waist, his huge figure towering over me, his rough hands caressing my blond hair. I embraced grandmother as well; she kissed my forehead and remarked how beautiful I was. Stepping back, I took a moment to contemplate how good they looked together, old and wrinkled, but strong and so _alive_ and _happy_. I imagined me and Hieronymus in that position.

Before I knew it, tears streamed down my cheeks. I did not know if they were happy, or sad, or both. It just felt right to cry. My grandparents glanced at each other with huge smiles plastered on their faces; they knew why I was crying, but refused to tell me.

They just comforted me; it didn't take much because I didn't want to look weak after all the training I had done with grandpa. I turned around when their gazes left me, and traveled to something that was behind me.

I turned around slowly, still drying tears away with my jacket's sleeves. Probably I looked like a little kitten licking her paws. I expected to see my mother there.

But mom was obviously not a man. Mom was not my husband.

"H-Hieronymus?" My voice was still shaky, and my eyes swollen. I did not want to look like that, not in front of him. He wore a white dress shirt and black pants, a bit different from his usual uniform.

I shot a glance back at my grandparents, but they were already walking away.

"_See you next summer."_

It was useless to hold it back; it was fruitless. I just ran towards Hieronymus, the man I had missed so much, and hugged his waist, resting my head on his chest. He hesitated, but his arms were wrapped around me eventually.

"You have certainly gotten stronger." He commented with that accent I loved so much; his voice was not so raspy after that break from yelling at students.

"Now you won't be able to escape my hugs." I joked, which made him chuckle and hold me tighter.

"I have… no intentions of doing so." We both knew there was nothing to worry about. The ignorant people around us, magical or non-magical, probably thought this was a father-daughter reunion. I was just glad there weren't such blood ties; I was satisfied with my dad, and I wouldn't replace my husband for anything in the world, even though I always had to remind myself that it wasn't the real thing.

But at least _my_ heart beat hard and fast against my chest, moved by a different kind of affection; something unlikely to be found between a child and their parent. It was love. I didn't know how Hieronymus felt about me; pity, pure friendship, or mutual fondness, but I was still happy to see him again; the man that had made me understand that there was a bigger world beyond what my blue eyes could perceive.

Hieronymus, as the gentleman and good husband he was, carried my bags for me despite my protests. Some minutes later I was sitting in the front seat next to my husband, driving towards… Iris Academy.

"Where's… What about mom?" I noticed his shoulders going stiff when I asked that; I began fearing the worst. "…Don't tell me-"

"She is healthy and alive, with intentions of living until her natural last breath is released." He interrupted me before I could say something completely stupid. "Marie just requires time and space to meditate. Have faith in her."

"Alright…" I looked down at my intertwined fingers on my lap. A rough hand made its way to squeeze my own. I looked up to Hieronymus, he stirred the wheel with a single hand, his eyes fixed on the path ahead like any responsible driver.

Suddenly, everything made sense; why I hadn't taken any technology, but my school books instead.

She needed time to think; why? I remembered the somber look that flashed through her features right before I left to England with my parents…

There were secrets kept away from me. Even Hieronymus knew them and for some reason he didn't want to tell me. I used not to care; but now, I wanted to know. My gaze traveled back to his hand; it still held my two pale, smaller hands in a symbol of comfort.

I decided to be patient, for his sake. I decided to be selfless and think about other's points of view. If Hieronymus didn't want to tell me, it must be for a good reason.

Just like the Violet incident, he needed time; not only him, but mom as well.

I needed time too.

One of my hands slipped out of his grip to gently cover his.

I sighed.

This man was making a mess out of my heart.

"You know," I suddenly spoke up. "I feel like doing something foolish."

I expected to be scolded, he only chuckled, and when we neared Iris Academy, we passed it completely. We were headed for the mall now.

"Where are we going now?"

"To do something foolish."

* * *

Something I was completely sure about was that every student from Iris Academy, freshman, sophomore or senior, knew Hieronymus Grabiner as a cold hearted, tyrant, nasty, and horrible old man. They despised him. I had to admit I almost fell into the same ignorant belief.

This had made the situation of our marriage rather complicated. That Monday April 7th was one of the worst days in my freshman school year. Everybody asked me if my husband was cruel with me, if he mistreated me or even if we… And then, he lost his temper.

That was why I firmly thought that if any student saw what was happening right now at the game arcade, they would have fainted right in the spot. Maybe of laughter, or shock, or both, but in the end Hieronymus would have probably ended up being a viral celebrity. Too bad I wasn't going to have my laptop to replay that video 20 times a day.

Hieronymus said we were going to do something foolish, and so we did.

My newly acquired stamina and condition from the vacations had proved itself to be useful even before entering into my sophomore year; I was now playing in the dance machine with Hieronymus Grabiner, the same grumpy old man that terrorized students in his Blue and Red magic classes.

I could hear his swearing under his breath as he struggled to catch up with the pace of the song and step on the right arrows while I did not do it perfectly, but was descent for my first try. I couldn't keep going when the intense laughter I had made me unable to breathe.

This was just hilarious.

People stopped and stared in awe as my thirty three year old husband struggled to play properly, and laughed, but not as hard as I was. It was not scandalous because these non-magical people did not know who he was. Still, I couldn't avoid thinking…

_Oh, I am so going to get detention in my first day._

We were being foolish; playing for the sake of playing and having fun at it. I decided to step down and watch as Hieronymus gradually came to take the controls of the game. He had rhythm, and he even managed to win a good score at the end! The small crowd clapped at him when the song finished. He stepped down and tried to catch his breath, wiping the sweat away from his forehead with his hand.

His actions encouraged more people around his age to try the game.

"I let you win!" I teased and stuck my tongue out, but he just stared blankly at me.

"We were competing?" I couldn't contain it; I broke in laughter again as I clung onto his arm.

I just felt my love for him grow.

"Am I getting demerits for this?" I asked as we left the game arcade and walked aimlessly through the mall.

"Under different circumstances, yes." He huffed. "I embarrassed myself, damaging my public reputation for playing some silly game, just because you felt like doing something foolish." He then turned his head to look at me, a grin on his face. "But I have to admit some exercise is not unwelcome, and this idea of fun was not as bad as it seemed. Let us just not do that too often."

"Deal!" I beamed at him as I giggled, but almost tripped when I felt a sudden dizziness invade me. At first I thought it had been some sort of physical activity until I heard a voice in my head.

"_No! Stop! Stop! This is agonizing! Torturing me! Making my non existing insides turn in utter disgust! Just what in the name of Vyana do you see in that huge bastard?!" _

"Chloe? Are you alright?" He took my shoulders, trying to look at me in the eye, but I had them tightly shut, both my hands gripping my head tight.

That voice in my head, it sounded like mine. I didn't like that voice; I wanted it to vanish and leave me alone forever.

I could see a woman; a blond tall woman that looked just like my mother. Her blue irises were dark, and she looked very angry and disgusted. She wore no clothes, but her long cascading hair covered most of her body.

Suddenly, something shoved her away into eternal darkness.

The real world around me appeared again, Hieronymus' deep brown eyes being the first thing I saw.

"Hieronymus?" He relaxed. He let go of my shoulders, standing straight again.

"We are going back to Iris Academy."

* * *

I was at my old room, just that it lacked the other two occupants; Ellen and Virginia, my two best friends. I missed them so much too. It was going to be very lonely to sleep here all alone.

I began unpacking. My clothes went into their respective drawer, my books into another. My beloved pillow that I had had ever since I was a little girl finely placed on the bed, and my uniform hung right next to the bed, ready for the start of a new adventure tomorrow.

However, as I unpacked I noticed a rectangular wooden box underneath everything else I knew _I _had packed. When I carefully opened the box I found a wand; a very old looking wand that was completely white. I couldn't discern its material. On the bottom of the box, there was a name engraved on the wood.

"_Nerisella."_

This was my grandmother's old wand.

I finally could stop ridiculing myself with that star shaped thing. I had only bought it for its benefits. This wand… this wand made me feel loved and protected.

I held it close to my chest, and thought of all the spells I would be casting with it throughout my year.

My eyes grew wide open when I realized something… I didn't bring my painting tools; so much for wanting to paint this school's beautiful campus. My heart ached even more when I knew I could have even painted a portrait of my husband…

Hieronymus Grabiner as he taught his classes, imparting his wisdom with passion to us, ungrateful ignorants he dedicated himself to protect…

Probably his methods were a little… harsh, but they _were _effective at some point.

Speaking of Hieronymus, he was right now talking to the Headmistress about… whatever happened to me at the mall. I _was _worried, but it was probably only tiredness or a light cold.

Still, I didn't want to wait who knows how many more hours until the next day came doing nothing. I decided to take one of my books and spend the afternoon studying until my stomach growled.

"_We played and made fools out of ourselves, but we completely forgot to stop at a restaurant or something…"_

And, almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and saw Petunia Postdam with a bright smile.

"Why, hello dear!" She embraced me joyfully, I returned the embrace equally. I had missed the carefree spirit of the headmistress. "It's lovely to see you again. Did you miss Hieronymus during the summer?"

"I'll be honest." Expecting this kind of question from her especially, I had readied my answer long ago. "I did."

"And your grumpy husband did too!" It was almost as if she had been planning her answer too. "You may not believe me, but I tell you, that man can be quite the romantic! However right now we have things to converse. May I come in?"

"Of course." I said politely, trying to hide my blush, and stepped aside so she could enter. She took the liberty of sitting at the edge of my bed and I did as well.

"I take it you have been experimenting rather sudden mood swings during your vacation, haven't you?" I nodded hesitantly, with a fearful look. Her expression was solemn. "And you recall having felt dizzy as well earlier today?" I nodded again. "Hieronymus saw something after using Spirit Sight. You have another soul inside of you."

Was that even possible? Two souls living in the same body? I remembered that other woman I saw, surrounded by darkness. Blond, blue eyes, but she frowned and greeted her teeth. As much as she resembled my mother, it couldn't have been her. This woman was _angry_.

But then, this woman had been pushed away by some unseen force.

"This second soul is similar to yours, but the auras you emit are polar opposites." Professor Postdam smiled briefly. "Therefore, it wasn't _entirely _the hormones trying to take control of your body…" Her somber look came back. "But this second soul. The dizziness you felt was due to the soul's attempts at possessing you."

Basically, there was a parasite trying to throw me out of my own body that was identical to my mother. One of the most ridiculous theories I could have ever come up with came to my brain but…

"Maybe my mother is displeased with her body's aging and wants to take mine since we look almost identical?" I said it aloud anyways. The Headmistress could only stare at me, but then started to laugh heartily.

"No, no, my angel. Your lovely mother would never do such a thing!" Then, I remembered she knew my mother since she had been her professor as well. "Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"W-well…" I chuckled in embarrassment myself. "The soul, or spirit, or whatever, looked just like her! You know, blond hair, blue eyes, but she seemed very angry and…" I shruddered, starting to become a little scared when I remembered the deepness of her eyes and the amount f hatred I could _feel emanating _from her.

"Alright, alright." She patted my head gently. "Try not to think about it too much. Forgive my lack of knowledge in this matter, but we _will _take proper measures to deal with this entity, so _don't_ be shy and come to me or your husband if you need anything."

"Okay." I simply answered, trying to look calm, but I could feel the secrets; the lies.

Like always, I let it slide. The moment would come and they would tell me everything, sure. I just hoped it wasn't going to be too late.

Trust. I had to trust Hieronymus. That was what marriage was about, right? Trust.

The sun was setting when I looked outside the window; it was strange to be aware that I was one of the only few people at school.

A growl reminded me how hungry I was and soon enough I found myself at the Glen again; no, not with Hieronymus as I expected, but with Professor Postdam. Having been there only once in my entire life, right after I almost caused myself permanent burn scars on my face, I had absolutely no idea of what to order, so the Headmistress did that for me.

I could not explain what I saw at the plate in front of me, but I just ate, trusting my Professor's (and almost marriage counselor's) choice. It was a delicious flavor, but unique in a way I could not explain. Just like magic.

I restrained myself from asking where Hieronymus was right now because I did not want to sound like a pushy and obsessed wife.

During the meal, the Headmistress and I spoke about my summer vacation. She seemed to know my grandparents a bit, and even expressed pity when I told her that my grandpa had practiced some fencing with me. I had requested to return earlier, however. There was something I had wanted to do since the first time I came into the shared bedroom.

There was a surprise I wanted to prepare for Ellen and Virginia. In the darkness of the room, I could visualize what I wanted to "paint" into it. With wand in hand and renewed confidence, I began the project I couldn't do at home.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_I just felt like writing something foolish…_

_Thus, the dancing part came into existence._


	5. Chapter 5

I had finished my masterpiece earlier than expected. It had been around eleven when I fell asleep.

In my dreams, the sensation of a hand caressing my hair tenderly would not go away. Opening my eyes in the dream, I could see the face of a girl who sat right next to my head; a _very _beautiful girl that looked just a bit older than me. Her hair was dark, long and wavy, and she carried a gentle smile, but what captured my attention were her white irises.

I woke up in a cold sweat at three in the morning. It was dark and the book I had chosen to hold the numerous spells was closed at my desk, just as I left it the night before.

Holding the covers tighter, I tried to go to sleep, but it would just not come. It was stressful and irritating to feel like this, so I decided to walk around for a while.

It was dark in the hallways; the light of the moon was almost the only thing that allowed me to see. I did not bother using a light spell; the surroundings looked _beautiful_ as they were and I really didn't have much trouble walking through the familiar hallways. I had no idea if there was curfew even at summer vacation, but the idea of sneaking around, hoping that my husband didn't catch me with a handful of demerits ready was slightly exciting and a nice change from my fruitless attempts at going back to sleep. Probably this was why I was assigned to the Horse Hall, the hall of the adventurous girls.

My feet automatically carried me to the accounting room. Everything was just as I remembered it to be, and I felt memories flooding back. The nostalgia didn't last long, though. I noticed something unfamiliar at the corner of the room.

When I walked closer to it, I could discern its shape in the middle of the darkness; a piano, and an expensive looking one, no less. Why on earth would there be a piano in the _accounting _room? On the lid I saw an envelope.

I had no idea if it was mine; I didn't want to be prying into somebody else's mail or something if it had been left there accidentally, or even for someone else. The curiosity was too great, however.

The envelope was a bit heavy for it to exclusively have a letter in it, and that was the first thing I had noticed when picking it up. I opened it, and took out the familiar bracelet-sized loop of chain with the three keys; I knew the room had been left open on purpose.

I let it hang on my wrist temporally as I took out the actual letter. It was just a small piece of paper that read…

"_Happy birthday, Chloe."_

I knew this handwriting.

So he _did _have a gift for me, an expensive one even, even if it had been _months _after my actual birthday. Suddenly, the odd location for the instrument seemed a little logical; this room was a place where we had mostly met outside of class. They keys in the envelope carried a message as well; "_you are always welcome here._" Holding the letter close to my chest, I giggled when I remembered what Professor Postdam had told me earlier, and she was right; it could be my imagination or misinterpreted actions by my love struck mind, but what Hieronymus Grabiner did _was romantic_.

Now I had another goal in mind; remember how to read sheet music.

"_Yeah, yeah. The man did some clichéd insignificant display of affection. So what?" _The voice from earlier said with disgust in my head. Fortunately, there was no dizziness or pain.

I shook my head; this other soul was a really grumpy one. I had to admit I got _very _irritated at people myself, but tried not to show it or act upon it; that was the attitude of fairy princess my mother had raised me with, after all.

Then, I wondered, could I actually socialize with this intruder?

"_That it is ridiculously rare for him to be even giving a _student _such an expensive gift." _I retorted awkwardly in my mind. It felt rather strange, but the other voice began giggling.

"_So you _are _aware of my presence. Good, now I can bully you into hating him!"_

Great. I could almost visualize her with a wry smile and hands on her hips, her whole posture speaking "victory."

"_Could you just _stop _messing with her?" _Another female voice spoke with a slight British accent, it was soft but its words were stern.

Suddenly, my whole surroundings vanished.

I was standing there, surrounded by pure darkness. The blonde woman stood before me, arms crossed and displeased look. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder, which startled me. Looking beside me, I saw the same girl from before.

"_Favoritism." _The blond deadpanned.

"_I call it justice." _The raven haired girl retorted in my defense. Then, the blond disappeared into the darkness with a huff. I turned to look at the girl beside me, who shot a smile at me.

"_Who are you?" _Was the obvious question that came from my lips.

"_Oh, I'm Violet and I'm sure you've already heard about me!_" Okay, what? It made a bit of sense… this girl was _gorgeous_.

"_B-but, but, but! Wasn't your soul supposed to be like, eaten or whatever by goblins?!" _If that was the case, there was simply no way for her to be standing there, grinning at me from ear to ear and looking at me with those empty eyes.

"_When it comes to existing there isn't just life and death, you know!" _I didn't know if she was joking or something, but she was giggling, gracefully covering her mouth with her hand. _"There are still people remembering me, so as long as that remains that way I'll be here, existing. I'm more like a wandering ghost that has been waiting for the time to come to you."_

I did not know how to react; right before me, was the ghost of Violet, my husband's… I didn't even know what she was.

"_Oh." _I muttered the only response that came to mind asides from shrieking and running in circles, and then came to a conclusion. _"So you've been like, constantly watching me or something?"_

"_More or less."_

"_Which means you know…" _Oh, god. This was so awkward I wished I knew how to get out of there, go to my room and go back to sleep.

"_Yup!" _She answered cheerfully, and I could only cover my face in shame with my hands.

"_I am sorry for reacting irrationally and getting stuck in this situation with your…"_

"_Oh, no, no, no, no! __Don't misinterpret things, please!" _She gently took my hands away from my face, and I could finally allow myself to look at her. Violet, for some reason, carried the school's uniform, the Horse hall uniform to be more precise. _"Things happen, people change, and I had to move on."_

I stared at her empty eyes, searching for something. Her hands still held mine and it was comforting in a strange way. I had imagined that if I was to find myself in such a scenario, she would loathe me for being in love and married to her… ex boyfriend?

She was happy though, as odd as it may sound.

"_I'm fine now." _She said with such serenity I wanted to cry. This whole Hieronymus Grabiner drama was painfully bittersweet. _"Now, enough whimpering, Chloe Grabiner! We have things to do!"_

This was beyond awkward and did my best to ignore it. Still, I had a question to ask.

"_Why are you here?" _She simply stared at me, still with that everlasting smile.

"_First, I can keep away that grumpy woman from hurting you in some way…" _She tapped her chin with her index finger, thoughtfully. _"Then, there's helping you deal with _him_…" _When she caught sight of my flushed guilty expression she waved her hands in front of herself frantically. _"Oh, lord, Chloe. You're too sweet, but I can't see him as more as an old friend now. Whether I was brainwashed into this or not, I really don't care. I feel fine like this, really!" _

There were many questions in my head I did not know if to ask. Why did she like me so much? She spoke to me as if she knew me ever since the day I was born (which she probably did), or as if we were childhood best friends or something. Then, there was this _peaceful _aura around her; maybe this is what you became when you died with no regrets?

Or with hope or acknowledgement that there was really no life or death and there had always been a way of taking care of those you loved even in this abstract state of existence?

"_Hmm. It seems we'll have to leave this conversation for some other time." _She said with disappointment.

Then, she disappeared into thin air.

I was awaked by cold liquid being splashed into my face. Taking glances at my surroundings, I recognized I was sitting on the floor of the accounting room. The sun had come out but it was early. Hieronymus was kneeling right beside me, dressed in his uniform and with a concerned expression that soon changed into anger.

"_Chloe Coran_, just what are you doing here?!" I could only stare at him with a blank expression, enough to tell I was confused. "I entered here to find you passed out on the floor. Do you have an explanation?"

"Are you going to give me demerits?" I asked; this was officially Monday September 1st, commencing of my sophomore year.

"I will if you do not give me a proper excuse."

"Couldn't sleep?" I giggled, and soon found this scene quite familiar… Me, finding him passed out on the floor in the wee hours of the morning with his guardian manus floating and threatening to eat him. Just that now we seemed to have switched positions, and there was no threatening beast around.

"And you found the accounting room's floors to be more _appropriate_? Very interesting, Miss Coran."

"Well…" I looked down at my pajamas; the top half was wet, and I could feel my blond hair sticking on my face. "Was this really necessary?"

"It was perhaps a proper replacement for demerits or detention." With a flick of his hand, he dried my clothes, stood up and turned to leave before I could mutter my thanks.

"Wait!" He turned around and I hurried to get into my feet to trap him in a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thanks for the gift. Even if it was late…" I tried not to remark it was _very _late. Minnie had been right back then; he _was _a proud man, after all.

"…It was the least I could do." He didn't return the embrace, but one of his hands patted my head.

"Why in the accounting room?" I asked, still resting my head on his chest and hearing his steady heartbeats. "And how much did it cost?"

"I thought hearing a relaxing tune while burning out my persistent father's mail would somehow reduce my displeasure… And it is very rude to ask for a gift's value."

"Right, sorry." Stepping back and breaking the embrace, I grinned sheepishly. He smiled slightly in response. Still, I couldn't help feeling uneasy; he wanted me to play for him while that song I played back them was almost the only I knew by heart.

I really needed to learn to _actually _play before he discovered my secret.

"Now, if you excuse me I am busy making last minute preparations. You should go to your bedroom and change into your proper uniform before your friends arrive."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

I explored my image in the mirror; my roommates would arrive in a few minutes. I already wore my school uniform again, the horse insignia I was so proud of on the belt. Such nostalgia and memories I felt flooding back at me when my eyes traveled through my reflection.

Then, I remembered something and ran towards the closed book on the desk. When I opened it, the illusions were set free.

"_Oooh… Pretty!" _Violet's voice spoke in my head, startling me a bit.

Virginia's bed looked like a big pile of cotton candy supported by giant peppermint candy sticks and the pillows looked like frosting. Her section of the walls seemed to be made of chocolate, and the floor of ginger.

"_It's just an illusion, Chloe…"_

Ellen's side of the bedroom was like a room inside a gigantic tree, surrounded by nature and magical plants and small creatures. Her bed looked like a smaller version of a princess' own.

The ceiling was something else; while Virginia's side was a pink sky with orange hues, it gradually faded into a starry night sky towards Ellen's.

I could only think of how conflicting both sides were… a perfect reflection of their relationship; it wasn't conflicting, but it they were very different. I hadn't adorned my side on purpose.

Why? I was afraid to end up transforming one of my pillows into Hieronymus himself. I obviously did not have _those _thoughts in mind, but I only imagined how nice it would be to have him embracing me as I slept.

I would feel so safe; like a princess being protected by her knight from an enormous dragon that wanted to kidnap her.

My thoughts dissipated when the door opened, revealing both Ellen and Virginia with awestruck expressions.

"Wow. Just… wow." Virginia muttered. "Ellen told me your mom was rich, but this is the works of a millionaire." I could see she wanted to devour her bed. She probably though my mother had hired cooks, interior designers, a whole building company to do this, and even bribed Professor Postdam with mountains of gold and diamond to allow her to do all this.

"No, no! It's only some Blue magic…" I said sheepishly, fidgeting with my cape and walked closer to them both.

"Only? It looks beautiful!" My face flushed at Ellen's praise.

"It looks delicious!" It was unique, but the best praise coming from Virginia. It was amazing she didn't look as if she had gained even a single pound despite her behavior towards sweets.

"I'm glad you like it. I missed you two…" I muttered with my head low and hands clutching my chest, feeling like a small abandoned kitten.

"Awwww! C'mere!" I did as Virginia said and we all went into a group hug.

These three horses were together again and ready to face our second year at Iris Academy. However, looking past my friends' shoulders, I saw Violet's faint presence standing by the door frame, wearing the school's uniform with the horse insignia. She was a ghost, Hieronymus' ex girlfriend, and I had just met her a couple of hours ago, but…

I felt that we probably weren't three horses anymore, but four.


	6. Chapter 6

I, Chloe Evangeline Grabiner, was raised to be a fairy princess, but was not one. At least, not yet. Miracles were something that was still far out of magical reach, let alone something I could perform with a single smile. I could get angry, I could hate, I could get annoyed and irritated… There were people I didn't like just because of their way of being, and I had no problems with sending them off to the Underworld, as near to a pack of globins as possible with a single Teleport Other spell.

And I am sure that comment is worth at least thirty demerits from Hieronymus.

I was no pacifist angel with white wings; in fact, I believed not even angels were like that. Red magic was fascinating for me, and did not judge its rather forceful nature. This world was filled with demons and angels, heartless monsters and loving persons, enemies and friends, and I had no intentions of letting them hit me without at least counterattacking afterwards.

But I always bottled up my real feelings; they were unbecoming of a golden haired, blue eyed, fairy princess from a fairy tale. I had never had a boyfriend or my first kiss precisely because of my attitude and my ways of thinking. No, I was not going to be the stereotypical rich hypocrite blond whore; when I didn't like someone at my school, I just got away from them. They could like me all they wanted, but if I didn't want to hit them or hurt their feelings with words, I'd just go, slowly and politely.

Being weak and helpless had always been out of the question. For my whole life I had felt like the smallest creature in the world towered by giants; a defenseless child with a successful family that could only _hope_ to be like them in a distant future. The magical half was powerful and rich; the non-magical side was talented and prestigious. I wanted to be a capable woman, able to confront the world with her own two hands.

But I couldn't shake of this feeling that I've always wanted my knight. A handsome, tall and powerful man standing by my side… to _protect _me.

There were things I wanted to be, things that conflicted with each other.

I was not really a fairy princess, but I wanted to be like one by making people around me happy, and giving them wise advice, and making the room shine with a single smile. Those characteristics of a princess were what I had always admired; Mom was the figure I had always idolized.

Right then I began to question what I had always believed in. Mother was my fairy princess, but that one day…

Her wings had been shattered, almost like I had feared to do with Pastel's wings when offered free hugs for the sake of politics. Why? What in the world, or the Otherworld could have happened for her beautiful princess smile to dissipate? To be replaced by emptiness? I felt like something inside my heart had been shut down.

Bottling up one's feelings wasn't a good course of action in the long run; I knew that now. That second soul inside of me could have been partly responsible, but I felt like she was just the little nudge that broke the glass bottle containing my negative emotions.

I knew when my grandfather remarked that my blows, as clumsy as they were, were strong and fierce, packed with anger.

It was true. Thousands of loathsome faces ran through my head. Girls who bullied me, boys who wouldn't leave me alone, teachers who couldn't understand me, some people that criticized me…

I didn't know in how many ways that fencing training had helped me, but it seemed like it had calmed both me and the second spirit inside of me.

…

Why the hell was she in there anyway?

"_Chloe?" _Violet's voice rang in my head. Was she inside of me two or just a ghost whispering into my ear? _"You're spacing out! Snap out of it! Remember in whose class you are!"_

"_Right. Red magic class with Professor Grabiner. Thank you!"_

It was already Friday September 5th of 2014. Throughout the whole week I had been catching up with Ellen, Virginia, Minnie and the Phifer twins, a bit with Donald, and even met some freshmen. Not being the little kids of the whole school felt… different.

"_What are you doing here anyway?" _Virginia asked eventually after that group hug in the first day. I explained them had come to look for me earlier because, for some reason, mom couldn't. And of course they had to tease me.

Violet and I couldn't resume our conversation, but we did talk about little things. I got used to the piercing stare of her white eyes. She told me that was a side effect of dying meaning all ghosts had it. Her eyes used to be green.

When I inquired about her clothes she laughed heartily and mentioned she found them endearing and fitting to her position as some sort of wanderer or traveler. That was what she had been doing a few days after her shattered soul came back together and formed the ghost she was meant to be, until now.

She didn't mention much on why she was with me, saying she wanted to reserve it for another occasion, but she _did _say she had been waiting for something to happen.

Asides from her being a rather mysterious character, she was very charming, always said a joke or two, and had a surprisingly dirty mind specially to tease me with Hieronymus. Let us just say she had been responsible for some… awful… very awful mental images. To make up for it, she saved me from some demerits and helped me with some spells I didn't understand. She was an incredibly knowledgeable witch even after death.

I knew Hieronymus had caught me spacing out, but he seemed to had forgiven it when it hadn't lasted long. It felt awkward knowing this constant frowning and coldness in his classes were mainly because of that incident years ago, and I was just there, talking to the ghost of the subject of his depression as if she were my older sister.

"_Hm… How does it feel to be married to your teacher?" _Violet asked, sounding a bit bored. I almost pictured her being my classmate, sitting on a chair beside me passing notes. Regarding her question, I did not know what to answer.

"_Well… in the first day, he always picked on me. It was the worst Blue magic class I had ever taken, really." _I said, but then remembered Violet had been watching me and probably knew all of this. I felt very stupid. She just hummed in agreement. _"I guess it's not that bad once you get used to it… I mean, at least the other students stopped staring at me weirdly, and he doesn't brush me off anymore… I'm sure you saw the piano at the accounting room."_

"_Yup. Oh, by the way, the answer is 'No, because the spell could be reflected, backfire, or its nature could be modified.'"_

"_Answer to what?"_

"Well? _Mrs. Grabiner. _The class is waiting for your answer." Violet muttered a "sorry" in my head, and realized she had told me the answer to the question Hieronymus had asked me to get my attention back. I just stood up and recited the answer Violet had told me and Hieronymus seemed to approve of it, so I sat back down.

"_It's okay." _I reassured.

"_I'd better leave you to your class, as lovely as it may be to talk to you." _She was right; paying attention was crucial to me. I never took notes because that was distracting. I only tried to pay attention as much as I could, then analyze it, and it was never forgotten again. _"I think you'd rather listen to your beloved teacher's lovely accent and have lustful thoughts about-"_

"_Stop. I am underage, he's aware of it, and _that _is _not_ happening anytime soon." _

* * *

After the class, I always took a walk through the campus. Mostly alone, or with Ellen who generally was the most inclined to talk about class. That day the task about analyzing the recent class had proven itself impossible. How could it be so natural or normal to talk about Hieronymus like _that_ for Violet? It was just so weird. _Violet_ was just so weird.

Sometimes I found her weirdness amusing.

"_Chloe," _Violet spoke up. _"I think I'll need to get away for a couple of days. Can you manage Susana without me?" _Susana was what we called the ghost inside of me.

"_I… guess. Something the matter?"_ I decided to settle down on a nearby bench. These conversations got me very distracted; focusing in two different things at once was very difficult and didn't want to bump into someone and cause an awkward scene.

"_Hieronymus is getting suspicious." _I could imagine her beautiful features forming a concerned expression. _"I know you rarely get distracted in his classes since your attention is what you rely on, but since the incident at the mall –the dancing got me gasping for air, metaphorically speaking- he's been more wary and… I'm afraid he might use Spirit Sight and… you know."_

"_Oh. Why don't you only leave when he's around?" _

"_You're going to miss me? How cute. But I'm not only worried about _him _seeing me… There's his manus as well…"_

"Manus?! Where?!" I shrieked out loud, having a few students shooting me weird glances. The hideous creature has left a scar on me. Virginia approached me, leaving from a conversation with Donald, carrying a concerned expression.

"_Really? You're reacting as if the manus had been responsible for trapping you in a marriage where Hieronymus hits you, or takes advantage of you every night."_

"_He drained my soul, or vital energy, or whatever! Of course I'm kind of scared knowing he's somewhere lurking! And would you please stop those kinds of comments?!"_

"Hey, you okay there?" She sat next to me.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm alright." I _was _really alright, but she seemed not to believe my partial truth.

"Yelling 'manus' all of a sudden in the middle of the campus doesn't seem 'alright.' Or maybe you kind of got a trauma from all the marriage thing."

"Sort of…" My gaze was fixed at my hands on my lap.

"You weren't like that last year. Are you _really _alright?" She placed a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"_Is it okay if I tell them?" _I asked Violet. Back at the real world, I stared at Virginia's magenta eyes.

"_Go ahead!"_

"I'll explain things to you at night in the dorms. Is that okay?" I said with a nervous smile. Virginia visibly relaxed a bit.

"Sure, as long as you tell us." Virginia stood up. "Well, gotta go! Donald's explaining me some Green magic because I kind of dozed off… As weird as that sounds." _That _was surprising. Virginia was asking _him _advice, and he wasn't playing any (admittedly hilarious) pranks on her.

Well, it made sense. William had graduated and Virginia had explained to me that he had become some sort of mystery. Whatever he planned for his future was something he still hadn't told his family. Virginia said he began working on some sort of company…

"Green magic? Why were you there? And since when you get along with Donald?" I inquired, standing up as well.

"Ellen and I had an argument about my not-so-ample "magical palette," and about how some healing could mark life or death…" She explained, waving her hands around dramatically. "So I though 'Maybe she's right' and went… and the rest is history." I giggled, Ellen should really have expected as much. "And about Donald… We kinda talked a bit during summer and we're now like… understanding each other… so yeah. No more cat poop on our doorstep."

"Ah-alright!" I still couldn't stop giggling. "I have to do attend some studies too…" I said, remembering that the next day was Saturday. Since the Treasurer and President elections wouldn't be done in a while, I still was in charge of the mail at the accounting room…

I already wanted to have a nice piece learned for my husband's relaxation.

"_Awww! You're such a diligent wife!" _I began to question whether or not she really wasn't in my mind; it was almost as if she had read my intentions. _"Go to the accounting room and take at least… 10 sheets of white paper with you. Be right back!"_

Minutes later, I was sitting in front of the piano, trying to remember the right keys. What I did at Blue Berry had been pure muscle memory. Touching keys here and there, I managed to get some small songs. I wondered what Violet was up to.

When she returned, she told me to take a look at the papers I had brought and left at the table; they were filled with musical notes.

"_Okay. Just… how? Some ghost trick?"_

Apparently, this song was from a video game… I began to question myself; a ghost that was as old as Hieronymus and died more than a decade ago knew more about the technological world than I did. I really needed to get out more often. I barely watched any movies, played video games, and only used the computer to chat and do research.

I practiced the song the whole afternoon, and found it _was _relaxing and mind easing. The room was bathed in golden light from the afternoon and the song seemed to fit perfectly. Violet remarked how beautiful I looked; just like a princess that only needed her crown and dress because she already had her prince.

I was started to get used to her talking like that about Hieronymus, but I still felt nauseous. It just felt… wrong.

To me, she was still Violet; the dead girl who was devoured by goblins before the eyes of the very man that loved her that now, about ten years later, had been forced to marry a girl that developed a crush on him that grew into love because of some foolish mistake she made.

Something crashed my train of thought. I literally felt a pair of slender arms wrapping around my shoulders; somebody embracing me from behind.

Ghost tricks. They never failed to blow my mind.

I wondered how Hieronymus would react if he saw her.

"_What do I have to do for you to stop thinking about that?" _Her voice almost seemed as if it _was _right beside my ear. _"Teach you fire spinning for the Thunder Dance?"_

"_You'll teach me fire spinning?!" _I clasped my hands in delight. The smile on my face grew as I remembered William's spectacle last year.

God, if _I _was able to do that…

Hieronymous would give me twenty demerits.

"_You know what? Fire spinning is a little clichéd. Why not _water _spinning?"_ The warm, calming sensation of Violet's ghostly arms faded.

"_Because it's not wild enough?"_

"_Then let's ruin everyone's hair with mini tornadoes!" _I giggled, I could only imagine Violet grinning widely, her hands on her hips with a pose of triumph. _"_Then _they'll know wild!"_

"_They'd loathe me."_

"_And then they'll be chasing you around for revenge, and it would cause such an uproar and commotion that the Thunder Dance will be a success!"_

"_But they'd still loathe me and chase me!"_

"_Oh, that will be your favorite part. _Then _Hieronymus, the knight in shining armor, will jump in front of you with a protective stance and wand in hand, ready to save his princess from the roaring merciless hoard of students!" _I had the feeling she'd taken out of a _very _cliché fairy tale.

"_Well, they'd loathe me, make up rumors about us, and Hieronymus would give me demerits."_

"_Okay! I quit! Princess got high standards…" _Violet's fantasies had me cracking up and took me a while to calm down.

She was calling me "princess" now… Probably she knew more about my inner turmoil than I thought.

"_It's getting late and curfew will be soon. You should go talk to your roommates."_

Agreeing with my new close friend, I locking the room behind me and made my way to the dorm room.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I'm really grateful for all the reviews! They encourage me to keep writing. Would you believe me if I told you I'm currently working on chapter 12?_

_The way I see Violet will be explained in later chapters as well as how she feels towards Hieronymus. _

_Also, I'd like you to see this little thing I drew: art/Chloe-the-Fairy-Princess-418665418._

_Critique is encouraged and a little opinion appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Edit: I wish I could reply to the reviews... but fanfiction is having some glitch that won't let me._


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, let me get this straight." Virginia said, sitting at the edge of her cotton candy bet. My roommates had gotten the habit of turning on the illusions on particularly tiring days, Fridays, and holidays. "You have been having hormonal fits-"

"Mood swings." Ellen corrected from her leave adorned bed.

"Can't I use a bit of hyperbole here? Anyway, then you go to the mall with Grabby, go to the… game… arca…" The roaring laughter coming from her very stomach interrupts her. "Well, he does that, and then you see some angry woman who looks just like your mother in your head yelling some stuff you can't really remember, he casts Spirit Sight and sees another soul in your body. Then you wake up at three in the morning, you see a cute girl stroking your hair-"

"She saw the girl, _then _she woke up." Ellen corrected.

"Yeah. Doesn't matter." And _that's _how gossips get so messed up. "Then you go to the accounting room because you can't sleep, see a piano Grabby apparently bought you and an envelope with the keys and a letter saying "Happy birthday," then you hear the Grabby 2.0 woman's voice and another voice that was from the cute girl and then the chick makes the other half-naked soul leave and she tells you she's Grabby's death girlfriend from a decade ago."

"…_Ex-_girlfriend." I said somberly. "And this is _not_, under _any_ circumstances, leaving the room."

"_Ouch. Over protective, aren't we?" _

"_Sorry…"_

"_Just kidding, tigress. With some Telepyre and good nails nobody's stealing your man away."_

"_He's not even mine…"_

"Didn't she just say she's always with you?" Ellen asked, a little nervousness on her face. Virginia was already laughing uncontrollably at my remark.

"Um… yes…"

"Then she heard what you just said."

"Yes."

"_Horses are so cute! I'm not getting this uniform off under any circumstances."_

"_Do you even wear any real clothing?"_

"_Not really."_

"Uhm…" Ellen seemed really confused at my calm behavior. They didn't understand the real situation. "Was she okay with that?"

"Why don't you cast Spirit Sight and ask her?"

"Wait. We can?" Virginia stopped laughing. Ellen looked at Virginia questioningly for a moment. "What? Even I can cast that."

"Yes. Just do it! She's dying to meet you."

* * *

Saturday had arrived. The night before the girls couldn't talk with Violet because, right after they greeted each other, she had to run away and blurted out something about being caught. I remembered what she told me about the manus and Professor Grabiner finding her, so we decided to let it rest. The first impression they had gotten from my strange friend was nice, at least. Anybody would get a good impression from such a beautiful woman that greeted you with a gigantic smile. Virginia and Ellen seemed not to pay much attention to her white eyes at least.

The next morning, Violet had returned. I woke up with a bit giddy; since Hieronymus and I hadn't had the time to speak through the week, I was excited to see him in outside of class and without other students interrupting. In my mind, I reviewed the song as I walked through the hallways. I made the movements with my fingers, just as if the piano was there. When I arrived to the accounting room, the door was locked so Hieronymus obviously wasn't there.

After some delivering, I sat by the piano, feeling depressed. My mother hadn't sent me any kind of letter. What if something had happened to her? What if she actually doesn't want to see me anymore? What could I have done to upset her?

My fingers were already moving on the piano's keys. Having a piano in the accounting room still seemed strange to me, but now I needed to pour it all out into that song. I realized Violet wasn't there anymore…

Time passed, Hieronymus didn't arrive. The song had finished, and I just sat there, staring into nothingness.

"_It seems we must have that conversation from before…" _There was an expression that fit the tone of her voice; a frown.

Surrounded by darkness, I could see Violet's ghost again. With a flick of her wrist, the surroundings transformed into a seemingly endless library.

"I don't recommend touching the books." Violet said. What was the purpose of having tons of books if you couldn't touch them? "Come." She extended her hand, wearing a gentle smile on her face. I gently placed my palm over it, and then she guided me through the dark labyrinth of bookshelves.

As we walked, we seemed to be getting closer and closer to a source of golden light, and soon enough we were standing in front of a circular table with a chair on either side. Behind, there was a fireplace, illuminating the whole place.

It was calm and, I didn't know why, it reminded me of Hieronymus.

"Sit." She commanded again. She sat across me. Her nervous smile made me feel very uneasy.

"Wh-what's going on?" Violet took a deep breath, and let it out.

"For starters… Hieronymus isn't here. He's in the Otherworld." She raised her hand before I could scream "what." "This universe is divided into four worlds. The Upperworld, the Overworld, the Otherworld, and the Underworld. The Upperworld is divided into three; the Lower Kingdom, the Heaven Kingdom and the Gods' Realms. There is a forbidden realm, which is the library we are in."

"If it's forbidden, why are we even here?!" I demanded as I dug my nails deeper and deeper into the table's wood.

"Because the current owner gave us permission! You see…" She still maintained her smile and lecture demeanor. "For starters, you are the Wi- AUGH!"

Suddenly, everything vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Violet?!" I yelled as my eyes shot open.

"Chloe." The person I had least expected to see was holding me again. I lied on the accounting room's floor and Hieronymus had found me again. Hadn't Violet just said he was in the Underworld? "You will be fine now." I could only stare at him, utterly confused. I felt some additional weight on my chest; a string hanging around my neck with a shiny red stone attached to it.

"What is this?" My voice was weak, his expression seemed distant.

"A charm." He answered. "It will keep… _undesirable_ entities away, or at least from harming you." That explained things. The charm prevented Violet from getting near me or communicating with me. The tone Hieronymus used to remark the word "undesirable" made me feel uneasy.

"H-Hieronymus?" He knew, or so said the impression he gave. He just stood up, and left me sitting on the hard, cold floor in front of the piano.

With a sigh, I removed the charm from my neck.

"…_I'm proud of him." _I heard Violet's voice say again. _"He knows. He doesn't want to see my face anymore because he wants to move on... Or because I'm too different and he can't stand it."_

"_H-huh?! I thought he missed you or something…"_

"_He changed, but I think I changed the most out of the two of us… I'm just a stranger to him now." _Her tone was low, lacking in energy, it almost seemed hurt, distant… or nostalgic? Violet was hard to read at times.

"_I thought… he would be happy to see you and then…"_

"_Chloe Grabiner. This man, who has sworn not to set a single foot on the Otherworld ever again, has broken his promise just to find that stone to make you that charm and protect you from Susana." _The energy had returned to her voice, and I immediately felt better. _"He's doing a lot of things for you. Now, get that stuff back on your neck! I'll tell you when to get it off."_

"_Are you okay with it?"_

"_It gives me time to explore and Susana won't hiss at _me _anymore for keeping her in check." _I stood up, brushing dust off the back of my robes with one of my hands, and stared at the necklace that stayed in the other.

"_How do I know when you want to talk?"_

"_You'll just know." _When I finally left the necklace to fall on my shoulders, I felt our connection snap, and everything around me go completely silent…

It felt really, really lonely, almost as if having your best friend sent to boarding school.

* * *

I clutched at the stone that hung from my neck lovingly; Violet wasn't really gone anyways! I could just get it off and talk to her. However, the way Hieronymus had just left… he was probably very angry for not telling him about Violet. I had never told him about it anyways.

When I arrived at the bedroom's door planning to study to the rest of the afternoon, I debated whether I should really go and talk to Hieronymus or give him some time.

It hadn't been even five minutes and I already felt the need to talk to Violet. I had become very dependent on her in the past week and for me that wasn't good.

I took a deep breath and released it. Before I could lift the necklace over my head, I let it fall back on my shoulders and hid it beneath my robes, feeling determined. At this rate, I was not going to be able to stand by myself. I needed to be strong and solve my own problems by myself.

So I turned around, and made my way to Hieronymus' chambers.

I still needed to thank him anyways.

* * *

Nervousness started weighing down on my stomach when I knocked the door and patiently waited for my husband to invite me. No one answered, so I knocked again. At first I thought he was really mad at me, so I almost left… in tears.

Curiosity invaded me; I put my ear against the door, but heard nothing. Probably he wasn't even there.

Logic told me the second place he could be in was in the library. When I entered there for the first time in the whole year I could feel the nostalgia of the place I had met Minnie in almost every Saturday in my freshman year. While I mostly studied Blue, sometimes Red and White magic throughout the week, I would come here and ask Minnie to help me with the other types I ignored.

I had also met Hieronymus here various times, for example the day of the Maple Ceremony. Being married, I wasn't allowed to go since it was an act of courtship or something like that, so I came here to pass the time and he came in to return some strange book.

And there he was now, returning some strange book. I slowly closed the door behind me, and Hieronymus calmly turned to look at me.

"Hieronymus…" I still stood by the door, feeling a little nervous.

"Chloe." He said my name firmly. We stared at each other for some seconds that seemed hours, and they were _killing_ me. I just opened and closed my mouth, trying to find what to say.

"Thank you. You know, for the neck-"

"You are not." He countered, but this just left me puzzled. "It is keeping _her _away, isn't it?"

"…What are you even-?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Yes, he knew. Since when? I had no idea, but I couldn't care less about that right now.

Was he angry?

Or was he… jealous? Why would he? That thought just crossed my mind… Probably because Violet never chose to appear to him, only to me, and even avoided him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I just thought… Hieronymus?" He took his hat off, revealing his dark wavy hair, and let it fall on the ground as if it were some piece of crumpled paper. Then, he slowly began getting closer… and closer… and closer…

I held my breath, feeling the hair in the back of my neck stand under his deep angry eyes.

My eyes were peeled open, my mouth agape. My back was against the door; there was no escape. My body just refused to move.

His hands took me by arms firmly without intentions of ever letting go. I could feel his breath brushing my flushed face.

"Breathe." He whispered…

His voice was like butter.

I released my breath just as he commanded, and just in time; I was beginning to feel dizzy. No, I was already dizzy due to our close proximity. One of his hands traveled to my cheek and caressed it tenderly.

Was I scared? Yes, yes I was.

Scared that this was all a dream.

The next thing I felt, were his lips on mine.

This kissing business was completely new for me. The first and only kiss I had ever received had been months ago, so now I had no idea of what or how to move, where to place my hands, or anything.

Almost automatically, my hands traveled to the back of his neck and started caressing his hair. His went to the small of my back, pushing me closer to him…

Everything he did, it sent tingles down my spine and made me feel very warm.

"H-Hieronymus…" The kiss broke, but I still felt very high up in the clouds.

Somehow I understood. I didn't know if it was some spell or anything, but I understood.

_He _wasn't jealous. _I _had been the jealous one all this time.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Another chapter... Well, reviews are appreciated.  
_

_Also, another drawing: art/Chloe-Sad-419605364_


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the mall with a smile on my face, I carried those pair of fairy wings I had always wanted but hadn't had enough money to buy last year. The things were expensive, but I had no regrets.

In another bag, I carried some materials. Nothing big, just some pink, flowery stationery and colored pens.

This was going to be so clichéd, but funny at the same time. Also, it had been the reason I improved my calligraphy over the summer… and hid it very well.

"Why are you giggling to yourself?" Ellen's voice snapped me from my reverie.

"It's creepy." Virginia commented.

"You'll see." I kept giggling, but noticed something in the corner of Virginia's mouth. "You have some frosting there…"

Just a few minutes later, we were in the vans, ready to return to Iris Academy.

* * *

After the kiss, Hieronymus had told me to go to his room in the evening, careful that no student saw me. I made me a bit nervous, but I was still content with how things turned out… mostly. My heart felt heavy from the guiltiness; _I _had been jealous and angry at a girl who died tragically and now tried to help me as a ghost for reasons I still didn't understand.

That was partly why I agreed with Violet's choice of not being seen by him. It could have made him forget about me because Violet was right there. What was the use of a replacement if the real thing was right in front of your nose?

But that kiss, I did not know what it really meant. I love you? Stop being foolish? I didn't know, but I had faith. It hadn't been like last year's at all; this had been more passionate.

Time to move on, though. I was a possessive, idiot girl, but what could I do about it? Change, of course, but that took time. Right now, I had to debate on whether to put the tray down or hold it with one hand to knock the door.

This time I wanted to test myself. I balanced the tray with one hand and knocked carefully with the other.

It was a success, unless I couldn't feel the hot tea dripping from my uniform.

"Good a- be careful with that!" Hieronymus opened the door and scolded me as expected. He still didn't trust my skills. Taking the tray himself with both hands, he stepped aside and allowed me to enter.

"S-sorry."Before Hieronymus tried to place the tray on top of the books that covered his desk, I quickly ran to put them somewhere else _carefully_. I was a little nervous on how he would react if I touched his books, but he seemed not to mind _too _much. "Good afternoon."

"I am grateful for your thoughtful actions, but try not to do something that might get your skin burned next time."

"Yes, sir." I grinned, feeling a little more relaxed. Being in his room still felt a bit awkward since he was a teacher and all, but I just sat at the chair in front of his desk. He began pacing around the room, bearing a troubled expression that made me feel troubled as well.

"Chloe, I am afraid." He suddenly admitted, still pacing and not looking at me in the eye. I, in contrast, followed his every move with wide eyes.

"O-of what?" Whatever had _him _scared must be serious.

"Violet." It was his turn to look at me, and mine to explore the floor below me. He seemed to be able to say her name normally, so at least that part of me was at ease.

"I'm sorry…"

"While I am a bit bothered about why you didn't tell me about her sooner, what I am truly afraid of is the kind of trouble she might be involving you in." My eyes met his, trying to convey confusion. He took this as a sing to go on. "That second soul inside of you. She is a big threat. You may already know ghost's eyes turn white, but hers are not. They are of the color they originally were."

A deep azure color.

"And that means…?"

"She has been draining vital energy from you all this time." I gasped, and he rubbed his temples. I fought the urges to bombard him with questions since he seemed not to have finished yet, and very stressed and troubled by this. "That, however, does not seem to be her primary concern. As I told you a week ago, she has been trying to possess your body."

"…But… how… why?"

"You do not need to worry about that as long as you wear the amulet." He stared at me seriously in the eye. "Do not get it off, and do _not_, under _any _circumstances agree to be involved in any of Violet's plans." His voice was forceful and _very _convincing. I looked at my hands resting on my lap as an attempt to flee his gaze. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." My response was weak and insecure. I heard him sigh, and he knelt in front of me, cupping my hands in his.

"Worry not, my dear." His soft voice and the nickname made my heart skip a beat; "_my _dear". My gaze met his soft eyes, all the harshness in them gone. "Remember our vows?"

"I… give you my kindness and my courage…?" I awkwardly said, wondering if that was what he meant or not.

"I give you my wisdom and my protection." He also repeated the words from that January 25th, a small smile on his face. He squeezed my hands to enforce his statement.

"For a year and a day…" I continued feeling a bit crestfallen, though I knew that wasn't exactly what came next. I didn't know if my point got across, though; he just chuckled in response.

"Any questions regarding what I just explained?"

"_Like, why you don't want tell me why is that crazy ghost trying to take my body?"_

"…Can I have a hug?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Pardon?" So I just tackled him.

* * *

It was Sunday morning and I twirled in front of my mirror, examining my every angle with the new fake fairy wings on my back. I wouldn't say I rested peacefully knowing that thing inside of me was dangerous, but I _did _rest knowing I wasn't alone. My charm stayed on my neck all night, even though I really wanted to talk to Violet about what Hieronymus just told me and hear her side of the story.

But, as his wife, I thought I had to have faith in him and trust him. Violet was still a mystery to me, so I couldn't say I knew her. Actually, I couldn't say I knew either of them, but I knew Hieronymus wouldn't hurt anybody just because he felt like it.

Plus, I was the one who less knew about what was going on. I didn't want to risk making bad decisions.

I would probably know everything in due time.

Probably.

"Are you serious?" Virginia asked from her bed, a Green magic book in hand. She had been _trying _to study all this time. "You spent 120 dollars on that thing?"

"I think they're cute." Ellen said, sitting at the edge of my bed. "You didn't spend the money you had from last year right?"

"More like mom wouldn't let me." I answered, still grinning and looking at the wings on my back. "I wasn't planning to anyway, and now you know why."

"Maybe you should make your side like some sort of castle or something." Virginia said, probably mocking my interests.

"Where did you learn to do such complex illusions, anyway?"

"Grandma is amazing with Blue magic." I answered, and I knew Virginia was about to ask about them, but a knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"I'll take it." Virginia peeked outside of the door, stepped out briefly, and returned with a piece of paper, a heart-shaped box of chocolates, and a teasing grin on her face.

"Who was it?" Ellen asked.

"I don't know…" Virginia began, still keeping the smile. "But they were looking for _you_, Ellen." She handed Ellen the paper.

"Somebody's got a crush on you?"I asked, peeking from over her shoulder and read the paper had her name written on it, meaning the chocolate was for her. As expected, Ellen got impossibly red.

"U-uhm…" Ellen looked at Virginia, then at me, then back at Virginia, as if looking for an answer in our faces.

"It… okay, I know it _maybe _isn't what you're thinking, but it wasn't me."

"I'm taken." I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"We know, _Mrs. Grabiner_." Then, we noticed Ellen was casting some spell…

"Oh my…" Ellen muttered.

"Who was it?!" Virginia and I asked at the same time, but Ellen left in a hurry, blurting out something about having to fix some things. Virginia and I stood there in silence, trying to process what happened.

"So… Want some?" Virginia still held the box of chocolates.

"Don't you think we should wait for Ellen?"

"C'mon! The girl's got some paranoia with gaining weight."

"Yes, which means she'll _obviously _share and you'll get the chance to drag her to the gym."

"I can live with that…" She dropped the box on Ellen's bed and sat on her own, picking the book back up. "What about Violet?"

"Oh… she's been… busy." Virginia shrugged and went back to _trying _to study Green magic. I looked at the bag with all the stationery lying on my bed.

I had a letter to write.

* * *

Since we were sophomores, we really didn't take part in the Initiation. It was a ritual between seniors and freshmen. We got normal classes instead… almost. _Somebody _had the rather brilliant idea that the _teachers _themselves took… "pets." Professor Potsdam had liked the idea, so she convinced Hieronymus and the other teachers to take part as well… at least, that was what Hieronymus told me at breakfast that Monday.

He seemed a bit _relieved _until I told him I had taken White magic class for the day…

Saying he went pale was an understatement.

"Well now, dearies. Close your eyes." Professor Potsdam said in a sing song voice. I just felt nervous. My classmates seemed to understand a bit, since they were shooting me apologetic glances.

My eyelids were closed and I could almost _feel _Professor Postdam's footsteps getting closer. Don't get me wrong, I had nothing against her… but I just wondered what she would make me do as her "pet", or whatever. I felt a hand on my shoulder and the sudden touch made me flinch, but Professor Potsdam's rich laughter came from far away. Then, the entire class burst in laughter, some girls went into "aww"s and "oooh"s.

"Petunia." Hieronymus' lovely accent spoke next to me. I opened my eyes and saw him right beside me, _his _hand on my shoulder. "_What_ made you believe _this _was a good idea?"

"Well, I must say Miss Kirsch's letter was quite convincing!"

"_She knew this was happening… yes, she knew."_

"So, Hieronymus, you must follow the rules and choose a student from _your _current class." His response was to tighten his grip on my shoulder. "Rules are what make games challenging and fun after all!"

"Um… Professor Potsdam?" I shyly raised my hand to get permission to speak, she nodded. "What exactly does a… well… 'pet' do?"

"Oh, they can be both a helper and a toy for the teacher." Professor Potsdam's explanation made me really nervous. The word "toy"… It made me imagine many, many awful things. "Or at least that was what I understood from Mrs. Kirsch's words. Why do you ask, angel?"

"Uhm… Well, I was thinking, if the main purpose of this 'game' is to be fun for the teacher and challenging for the student..." Though I really believed it would be challenging for Hieronymus too in his case. "…then why don't we have the teacher _literally _challenge the student? Like, exploiting their full magical abilities or maybe abilities in general? It would be fair since the teacher would have to challenge the student no matter who he or she is."

I didn't know what I was getting myself into, but if it was going to help Hieronymus (and me) out of this situation I was alright with it. To me this seemed like the logical course of action; the only interaction Hieronymus accepted to have with the rest of the student body was for teaching, and by challenging them he could be teaching as well, meaning he could have fun by putting them in ridiculous situations.

Now I wondered what I was getting the future sophomore students into.

"Like dungeon exams?" Manuel asked with his grey dog ears perked up. I didn't know if he was helping me get my point across or genuinely asking, but I was thankful for the question.

"Y-yes. Just a bit more… personalized?" Now even I was unsure about what I was saying. I got more and more doubtful of myself as Professor Potsdam thought about my proposition.

The clock ticked… Everybody was extremely silent.

I was beginning to think the Headmistress was doing this on purpose. Everybody's eyes were on her, and some were on me. I could only smile nervously. My concern wasn't in them, but on what my husband thought about my strange counterattack at Angela's attempts on making my marriage miserable, or making me the laughing stock of the school because of it.

"Alright!" Professor Potsdam smiled, clapping her hands together. I resisted the urge to jump to Hieronymus' arms and scream "Thank god!" I felt the hand on my shoulder relax, which was enough to make me happy. "I will accept this new change, it seems exciting! I'll leave you two lovebirds all paired up!" The class started laughing again, but a single stare from Hieronymus was the only thing needed to silence them. "In exchange I'll go to your class and pick some lucky student. Chloe, you need to stay after class to explain this in further detail so I can pass the word to the other teachers."

"Yes, ma'am!" I replied brightly, even though I didn't know what other details there were supposed to be.

* * *

"What did you do Chloe _Grabiner_?!" Virginia stomped into the room, making me jump from my seat in front of the desk and interrupt my letter writing. Ellen was on her bed, writing on some sort of journal. Ever since the day before she had refused to say anything at all.

"What's wrong?" I stood up and she pointed a finger at my chest.

"_Your _weird idea!" She put both hands at her hips. "When I finally allowed myself to have a _nice _Red magic class, your dear husband teleports out and then he comes back with Professor Potsdam and says some nonsense about a 'Teacher's Pet' week or some stuff like that and, guess what? She chooses _me_!"

"But that was _Angela, _not me!" Virginia didn't waver.

"Grabby wouldn't have chosen _me_!"

"Stop making noise! I'm trying to get this right!" Ellen yelled from her bed and we complied. She was a little scary like this.

"Well I hope Grabby makes you go through a _hell_." She stormed out of the room. I just stood there with my brows furrowed.

"She talks as if the professor was going to make her talk with plants in front of everyone." Ellen just shrugged, deep in concentration.

I sat down again and stared at the letter in progress. Nothing came to my head. I was completely stuck. If I could only ask mom to help me…

My inspiration had vanished, so I only thought of one thing to do; visit my source of inspiration and comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

I hadn't found Hieronymus anywhere, much to my dismay, so I just went to take a walk at the gym. As my gaze traveled through the empty place I just thought of how much I wanted to practice fencing with my grandfather now, or have Blue magic lessons with grandma…

Suddenly, a ball rolled right up to my feet from the basket that was a few meters away from me. I took the hidden necklace off cautiously and heard that familiar voice inside my head.

"_Miss me?" _I lifted the basket ball with both hands, the necklace's thin rope tangled between my fingers, thinking it would give me some time to think my answer through.

"…_Yes." _ I sat right in the spot I was in, the ball still in my hands.

"_I'm glad…" _There was some silence. Violet was behaving… strangely. _"Nice wings. You look cute."_

"_Thanks." _More silence. Somehow, it wasn't really awkward, but comfortable. To me it was at least.

"_Your husband will be back to his room soon." _She said. _"Sorry…"_

"_What trouble was he talking about?" _I asked, thinking she would give me answers. _"You heard the conversation, right?"_

"…_Chloe, ever since the day you were born you've been in trouble. It's a little foolish of him to think you can step out of something you've always been a part of."_

"_But why don't you just tell me?!" _I demanded, throwing the ball away, but she remained quiet. _"Fine!" _I put the necklace back on angrily and stormed off from the gym.

The patience mask was broken and happily discarded. I wanted my answers.

* * *

I knocked fiercely on Hieronymus' door.

"Open!" I demanded, but there was only silence. I could hear footsteps and… whimpering? I turned the door knob, opening the door successfully. Weren't wards supposed to be placed on the teacher's doors?

However, what I found was… heartbreaking.

He was kneeling, hugging himself and crying. His hat and cape were discarded on the floor, and even some books seemed to have been thrown around. My first instinct was to run and wrap my arms around him.

"It's okay… it's okay…" I had no idea what was okay, but I just caressed his hair tenderly and placed kisses on his forehead. There were many things I didn't know, many insecurities I had, but I tried my best nonetheless.

"Your mother…" That made my heart skip a beat. "Marie… she is in the hospital." I embraced him tighter, trying to hold back any questions. I had to be strong for him now. "Because… of me."

"Calm down. I-it's okay." No, it wasn't. I was worried sick, about to enter in a state of hysteria. "G-go lie down, you look very tired." Tired was an understatement. I felt something damp on my uniform… "B-blood?!" There was blood coming from his right shoulder, I almost went into panic. How did I not notice this? "G-go to bed! I'll go get Professor Potsdam!"

"No! I can heal myself!" He yelled, making me feel scared. After abruptly standing up, he tried casting a healing spell, but nothing happened. I barely manage to catch him before he fell on his knees, and helped him to his bed.

"You spent all your magic, Hieronymus! I'll go get her!"

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open at the brightness that came from the window. It was already Tuesday morning and I had no recollection of last night. The only thing I knew was that my back hurt. A lot.

When I stretched my whole body I noticed I still wore my uniform, minus the cape. Also… this wasn't my bed. I sat up while rubbing my eyes and when I finally surveyed my surroundings…

I was in Hieronymus' room. Sitting on his bed. He was nowhere to be seen.

I took a look at the clock at the nightstand and realized it wasn't Tuesday morning, it was noon already. I had slept in. Technically it didn't matter since we had control over our schedules, but I normally didn't miss classes. I only skipped them once or twice a week to have a jog at the gym.

Finally, last night's events came flooding into my mind. A duel. Mom and Hieronymus had a duel yesterday. They both ended up in bad shape, but Hieronymus won… Mom had challenged him and forced him into accepting. I stopped Hieronymus before he told me more; Professor Potsdam had taken care of him, but he was still weak and looked emotionally affected too. Fortunately, I was told mom was going to be alright and I trusted them.

He was about to provide me at least a fraction of the answers I wanted, but I stopped him. Rest was all he needed, and I could wait all the time in the world if necessary.

_"Why can't I stay mad at people for long...?"_

He fell asleep; I fell asleep on the chair next to his bed, holding his hand. How had _I _ended up in his bed, I had no idea. My back pain was thanks to the awkward position I had slept in.

I guess I was back to that phase when I didn't want to know anything, because I knew I wasn't ready. Not emotionally, not physically. Whatever threats were out there or inside me, I was too weak to deal with them.

It was something difficult to admit and it was going to be difficult to fix.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips, my shoulders slumped and I let myself fall back into bed. The covers smelled of him. I couldn't describe it, and I didn't care. The only label it had for me was "Hieronymus."

…Hieronymus. He wasn't in his room. There were some awful wounds still fresh from yesterday's duel.

Oh lord.

A few seconds later, I walked at a fast pace (trying not to run) through the halls without caring I had left my cape and fairy wings at Hieronymus' room. I was fortunate there weren't many students in the hallways, and I could evade the small numbers. If they saw me like this I could only wonder what kind of rumor Virginia would return with. Turning left and right I was careful not to collide with anybody or catch any of the teachers' attention. I finally arrived to the Blue magic classroom, he wasn't there. Then, the Red magic classroom. Looking through the door's glass I saw…

Just as if I hadn't found him crying, gritting his teeth in pain and kneeling in the middle of his disastrous room last night, he stood there in front of the class giving his lecture. He looked _perfectly _normal and healthy.

Then, I shifted my attention to my reflection on the glass. I was a _mess_. My hair was everywhere and I still had that dry red stain on my uniform.

I decided to return to my room and when I opened the door I found Ellen… crying. There were pillows and books all over the room, almost as if Virginia had cast a Breeze spell that went horribly wrong. Just like last night, I hopped on the bed to comfort my roommate. I just hoped there wasn't a bloodstain gone unnoticed, or a magical duel that left the challenger hospitalized.

"There, there. It's okay." Not daring to ask a single question, I just held her. This time, I had an idea of what was wrong. Ellen had been distant and reserved ever since the day she received that box of chocolates. Now she began telling everything over sobs and hiccups.

"H-he… he's been… getting *hic* me into trouble… *hic*."

"Breathe, Ellen. Calm down." I kept stroking her hair tenderly and holding her protectively. If it had been necessary, I could have stayed like this the whole afternoon and evening. "Is this about the chocolates?" I felt her nod weakly against my shoulder.

"Ian… *hic*." Ian Chynigdc was one of the freshmen we met. Don't question the surname or how I manage to pronounce it. He was a half-cat or some feline, but he was rather cute. When Ellen mentioned him, I began to question appearances. "He… sent me that. I went to reject him… but he got… *hic* really angry… I swear I tried to be *hic* gentle!"

"It's not your fault. Calm down. Breathe." I just held her tighter. "What did he do?"

"W-well… P-professor Potsdam… came here earlier and said… something about expelling me *hic* if I continued with my… behavior. She didn't want to hear my… 'excuses.'"

"Whoa… That bad?" She nodded. "Donald could teach him a lesson with pranks." My small joke was a success since she giggled weakly into my shoulder. "You really didn't do anything, right?" She shook her head. "That's what I thought."

After a few more seconds hugging, she pulled away and tried to hide her bloodshot eyes by staring at her lap.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"…I… well… I was trying to convince Virginia to go to class…" She answered with a small smile. I smiled as well, feeling a bit relieved that she was at least calming down gradually. "I'll apologize to her later."

"Good." I stared out the window, looking for something I could do about this whole situation. "Can I… report this to H- Professor Grabiner? I'm sure Professor Potsdam would listen to him." That was the only thing I came to mind. I doubted Professor Potsdam would listen to another student, especially if this one was a friend of Ellen's. My husband was surely going to have enough believability and even ideas to get Ian to confess.

"Um… are you sure he's going to bother?" She finally looked at me in the eye.

"I'll force him to." I joked again and got Ellen to laugh again. "Kidding. We'll find some way around… like… pranking Ian back and make him confess?"

"You're also kidding in that one, right?"

"Maybe." We began laughing again, but suddenly she stopped.

"What's that red thing on your uniform? And where's your cape? And your wings?"

"…Uhm…" I blushed, knowing _what _the red thing was and _where _was the cape.

"…Come to think of it… Where _were_ you last night?" It was my turn to answer questions…

I tried to explain everything, omitting some details that would be embarrassing for my husband. The duel part I also omitted it, thinking it was too much. Ellen listened patiently, but I was glad I was somehow getting her mind away from the Ian situation.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I stood up and when I opened the door I found…

"Hie… Professor Grabiner?"

"Mrs. Grabiner, you left my room unprotected." He said with his usual frown, but I just stared at him with confusion. "You are aware the teachers' rooms are warded from students?"

"Oh! Ye… Oh… Oh!" I almost jumped out of my skin when I realized what he was trying to tell me. "Did someone sneak in?!"

"No. The door was closed, fortunately." He said. "Professor Potsdam is currently busy, so you must take responsibility for the wards."

"What." Was he honestly _out of his mind_? I wasn't even _close _to having enough ability to make wards like the headmistress! Then I remembered…

Yes, I had dug my own grave when I proposed that ridiculous idea the day before. I was Hieronymus's pet now and he had to challenge me. This was an impossible mission.

"You're kidding."

"Yes, I am." He chuckled. I sighed in relief. "I left the wards down in case you needed anything. Still, come with me… after changing."

"Y-yes, sir." He was right; having _his _blood on my uniform felt extremely uncomfortable, and walking around like that was going to raise many questions. "Oh, by the way. I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later." But before I closed the door, I had to ask something that had been worrying me ever since I woke up. "Are you okay?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you feeling well?" I repeated. He smiled softly.

"…I have certainly been better." It was good to know he was partially being honest with me… or at least Professor Potsdam's Green magic was _outstanding_. Or painkillers. "What about you?"

"My back hurts."

* * *

I walked side by side with Hieronymus towards his bedroom. Virginia had arrived before we left (asking why "Grabby" was out there making stand like a creepy guard) so I was relieved Ellen had company. I changed into a clean uniform, this time with the cape, but I could feel students staring at me. No, at _us_.

"Let them think whatever they desire." Hieronymus muttered with a frown, though I didn't know if he was reassuring me or himself.

When we arrived to his bedroom, I sat by the desk just like always. He stood by the door and performed some spells, probably the wards. He left his book on the desk and took off his hat, placing it on my head. It felt a bit awkward… I almost felt like a child wearing his dad's working clothes, even if my actual father had no such thing.

"Hieronymus?" He paced through the room, his gaze dancing through the scattered books. The room wasn't as messy as the night before, but there were still books and papers everywhere.

"Clean this." His tone was commanding. Briefly, I felt… insulted?

"Excuse me?" I was his wife, not his servant!

"Organize the books." He turned to look at me with a grin. _This _was the challenge.

"Oh… sorry." I flashed an apologetic smile for my behavior and tried to get Hieronymus' hat off, but he placed a hand on mine.

"_With _the hat on."

"…Oookay?"

I immediately stood up and began my task. Studying Latin had proven itself useful; some titles were written in that language. Others in English and the rest in other languages I didn't know. To know how Hieronymus ordered his books, I explored the shelves. It wasn't anything complex; first by category, then alphabetically… if the language had an actual alphabet.

Taking a glance at my husband I saw he now sat at the edge of his bed, eyes closed a frowning. His cloak and mine were resting on a rack next to the door I hadn't noticed until now. I took another glance, and saw him unbuttoning his shirt.

"_Oh my…"_

I took a stack of books and began putting them in the places I thought they belonged in, trying to ignore my red face. I considered using a spell or two, but I wasn't really sure. My mind began wandering off elsewhere.

That's when I noticed… many of the books lying around had something to do with the concept of time or theories about the universe… since when was Hieronymus interested in these?

"Those books, just put them in a stack. I have to take them to the library." Hieronymus instructed before he groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" I finally allowed myself to turn around. He had bandages covering his right shoulder and they had a small blood stain. "Do you want me to help you change them?"

"No, no." He pulled out a small kit from under the bed. "Just keep focused in ordering the other books."

This was going to take a while. Since there were some things I couldn't read I tried asking for Hieronymus' help, but he said he wouldn't tell me. This _was _a challenge… a _magical _challenge. There was probably some Blue or White magic spell that would allow me to understand or translate these foreign languages…

Then I wondered… would Hieronymus notice if I got my necklace off?

Suddenly, a book fell on the floor open. When I lifted it, I took a quick read at the page… It had a Blue and White magic spell; Pastsight. It allowed the caster to see whatever activities took place in the room at a certain point in time depending on the energy put into the spell.

Hieronymus seemed to be too preoccupied with attending his wound to even notice I was memorizing the incantation. I closed the book and silently performed the spell. Right before my eyes, I could see ghostly images of my husband putting and taking books into and from the shelves.

This was perfect. I knew this could be works of no one else but Violet so I mentally thanked her even though I didn't know if she could hear me or not. I began putting the books on their places in the same order I saw them being taken in the visions.

"I recall you telling me about wanting to talk about something." I barely heard Hieronymus say. It was frustrating trying to concentrate in two things at the same time, just like when I talked to Violet. Almost as if I was trying to live in two worlds at once.

"Y-yes… about…" I trailed off as I followed a Hieronymus in night attire.

"About…?"

"Oh! About… about… about what?" I was too concentrated trying to follow a Hieronymus who had decided to walk in circles before retrieving an exercising book… exercising? I did not have enough control over the spell to know when this had happened, so I decided to ignore it. "Oh… Oh! E… Ellen. Yes, Ellen. She's…"

"Perhaps we should have this conversation when you are not too focused on your current task." I just nodded absentmindedly. "I have noticed before you are not really good at… multitasking."

"Mhm… Oh my…" My face flushed red when I saw a fuming Hieronymus with only a towel wrapped around his waist and pink hair retrieving a book about self-control.

He certainly didn't look bad… But judging by his amusing and unusual hair color (which reminded me of Pastel), the attitude and the book of choice, it seemed like he was trying very hard to not blow off the head of the student that pranked him.

"Professor… Potsdam…" I tried telling what happened. "Told Ellen… she would… excel her…"

"Pardon?"

"Expel her." Hieronymus was right, I was not a good multitasker and these visions were amusing and interesting meaning they had my full attention. I was seeing different facets of my husband throughout… who knows, years?

"Hm? Has Miss Middleton taken the initiative of bringing electronic artifacts to test theories?"

"Yes… I mean, no. No." My head hurt from doing this. It was ridiculously stressful and a true challenge. "She… didn't do anything…"

"Petunia is not one to do such things just because."

"Ian Sync."

"Who?"

"Chynidgc."

"Oh, Mr… Ian. What about him?"

"He got a crush on him." I followed Hieronymus as he took several books about Otherworld spirits. "I mean, her."

"With her you are referring to Miss Middleton, am I correct?"

"Yes." He retrieved a book in a language I didn't even know existed and then walked over to light up some red, cinnamon scented votive candles. The ones I had ordered. A bit cliché, but I didn't feel particularly creative that day. They sold anyway.

And it seemed like Hieronymus liked them too.

"I recall telling you I did not like getting involved in personal affairs."

"Ian… acting… Professor Potsdam…" All the articles and other grammatical structures were muttered or omitted. This was too much. "Ah… I don't know all the details! Let me finish!" I snapped at him with a pained expression, and he chuckled in victory.

Yes, I had failed this challenge; a test of patience.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_

_It is a little depressing to find no new reviews sometimes... So thanks for all the reviews, Lady Annika. They motivate me to keep going with this.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

After finally finishing my task, I slumped on the chair feeling mentally and magically drained. Hieronymus sat on his bed, reading one of the books from the "library" pile. When he noticed I finished, he closed his book and stood up to place it back on the pile.

"Didn't you say your back hurt?" He sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes, but my head is killing me right now." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"Come." He patted a place in the bed to his right with a calm smile. What was he up to now? Naturally, anybody else would think a thirty year old single man patting a spot next to him in bed was… questionable… But I trusted him. The thought never crossed my mind at that moment and... Honestly, he was starting to remind me more of my mother's mischievousness…

Mom.

I obeyed and he began massaging my back. His sudden action surprised me, but relieved me too. I could hear him muttering an incantation; Green magic was aiding his massaging. His hands worked wonders in the small of my back, but it only last a few minutes which were enough to ease the pain.

"What time is it?" I said, leaning my head on his healthy shoulder. Obviously, my face was flushed red.

"Around three." Silence followed and I considered my next question.

"Is mom alright?"

"I can take you to visit her this Saturday if you wish." I lifted my head to look at him in the eye and see if he was joking, fortunately he wasn't.

"Yes. _Please_." There was just one little other thing I needed to ask. "What are we?"

"That, I don't know."

* * *

Three days later, I sat in front of our bedroom's desk giggling like a little silly schoolgirl. Once again, just like in that September 10th, I folded up the pink paper in front of me and kissed the center.

Time to make a delivery to _Professor Grabiner's _desk at the freshman Red magic classroom.

"Where are you going?" Ellen inquired from her bed. She looked in good spirits now, studying like normal Ellen.

"To deliver something." I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door, placing my hand on the doorknob.

"…Damien got expelled last year." Ellen stuttered, but I turned around with a cheeky grin on my face.

"I know." And left the room.

Ellen could be in better spirits (Professor Potsdam had already apologized to her), but Virginia only seemed more and more stressed, claiming how much she wished it was Friday already. Professor Potsdam seemed to be pushing her hard in magical fields she never really paid much attention to. On Wednesday, she had arrived extremely late because she had to make a seed grow using Green magic, only to discover it was dead.

My husband had found her walking around past curfew and, as the face of discipline of Iris Academy, gave her ten demerits.

If it hadn't been because she was extremely tired and sleepy, she would have been stomping mad.

Back to the present, I began questioning my actions. This was really risky and I didn't know how Hieronymus would react. He _had _kissed me and called me "dear", but I did not want to overstep my boundaries. We weren't friends… but we were… something complicated.

This letter, after all, was one of the cheesiest things I could have ever written. Mom would be proud.

Walking past me through the half empty hallways, I found a certain half feline freshman shivering as he carried a bucket of water on his head. Whatever my husband had done, it made Ian have the same reaction he had with water with Ellen, Virginia and me. Especially with Ellen. Probably he had spoken with both Professor Potsdam and maybe she had spoken with the seniors.

He didn't seem to have noticed me because he passed me without shrieking or hissing. He had to stay focused in balancing the bucket on his head.

Suddenly…

"AAH!" He shrieked when a water balloon coming out of nowhere hit him. Soon, he ran away.

How did _that _not hit me? I had passed through the same spot!

"Donald?" I began hearing some laughter, but couldn't find the source. Then, Donald appeared from the same direction the balloon came from. "How did you…"

"Just practicing some stuff I learned." Did he make himself invisible or something?

"Oh… okay. But why did you do that?"

"You know what he did to Ellen?" I nodded. "Well, just making amends for a damsel in distress. Anyway, gotta go." Then, he disappeared again.

That was weird, but I shrugged and continued my path.

When I arrived, I put the letter in a place where I was sure he would find it and ran straight into the sophomore Blue magic class.

I couldn't wait.

Finally, Professor Potsdam entered the classroom to give us today's lesson. No, I'm not mistaken. Professor _Potsdam_ entered the classroom.

"Hello my… _spirited fillies_." Professor _Potsdam _spat out in disgust… I rubbed my eyes; no, I wasn't hallucinating.

"Uhm… Professor Potsdam, the White magic class is right across from this one…" Minnie stood up and politely told her.

"I _know _that, Miss Cochran." She retorted bitterly and Minnie fearfully settled back on her seat. This definitely wasn't one of the Headmistress best days… Wasn't she a bit too old to have _that week_? "Mrs. Grabiner, I need you to come with me."

Wait a second…

"No offense but…" I stood up with a smirk. "You aren't a really good actor," I casted Truesight. "Professor… the manus?!" Oh god.

"Congratulations, Mistress." The manus looked _very _annoyed. "You just blew my cover." He began approaching me, and I readied my white wand. All the other students had already fed the classroom by now. I was frozen in place, but the manus just took my necklace and his hands started glowing with a red light that passed to the red stone.

"Wh-what… are you doing?"

"Mr. Grabiner will be here soon." Then, he disappeared.

Why did he come in as Professor Potsdam anyway? That's just plain stupid. If he had disguised himself as Hieronymus I wouldn't have suspected much at least…

The real Professor Potsdam entered the classroom, wand in hand. She relaxed when she saw nothing. I reassured her I was alright and the manus had left. She then told the students to reenter the classroom.

Hieronymus hadn't been in a good mood either when he finally arrived a few minutes later. He gave his class absentmindedly, but was harsher when students stopped paying attention. This was worrying me. It wasn't because of the letter; freshmen classes were later in the day, but something else.

"Mrs. Grabiner, would you please bring me some water?" Hieronymus requested, raising a plastic water bottle from the desk. Right, that was the other side of being "the teacher's pet."

"Yes, sir." I diligently stood up and took the bottle, trying to smile brightly to see if it would also brighten my husband's mood.

He smiled back. Barely and briefly, but he smiled. That alone made me happy.

Right when I left the classroom, Virginia also appeared from the White magic classroom right across. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey! Is it true?!" Virginia asked as we walked side by side through the hallway. The water fountain wasn't too far away so we walked at a slow pace to make some conversation.

"What?" I quirked my eyebrow.

"That Grabby's manus disguised as Professor Potsdam entered the classroom looking for you."

"Yeah… Rumors are spreading fast aren't they?" I chuckled into my palm.

"But why?"

"I don't know." My face expressed how troubled I felt. "He just… did something to my necklace, said Professor Grabiner would arrive soon and then…"

"Poof?"

"Yeah, poof." We began laughing at the strange expression. We arrived at the fountain. "You're also here to get Professor Potsdam water?"

"No, I'm here to get Professor _Virginia_ water." She joked and gestured me to go ahead first. Imagining Virginia as a teacher was… impossible. "Do you see any water bottles on me? Speaking of which, is Grabby a fan of recycling?"

"Probably." I was just as clueless as she was. It wasn't normal for him to go asking students to fetch him water, but he was probably using this opportunity. Both that I was his pet and that I wouldn't judge him.

"'Green Grabby.' Doesn't that sound hilarious?!" Virginia laughed loudly and shamelessly. It actually sounded more like a cheap campaign name. I giggled and stepped aside when I finished filling the whole bottle.

"Keep it down! Maybe he's listening." I kept giggling as I put the lid on. Virginia shrugged as she drank from the fountain. When she finished and we began walking back to our classrooms, she began snapping her fingers in a catchy pace. "You're quite up beat today."

"Of course! It's _Friday_! Last day of Initiation and this "pet" nonsense!" Oh, right. I hadn't really noticed. "I'll finally be able to get a proper night sleep, and probably Professor Potsdam will _shower _me with candies and chocolate this afternoon!"

"Is there going to be some party?"

"There'd better be."

I wondered what the teachers would do for Initiation party. Surprisingly, Hieronymus hadn't really pushed me _that _hard, so this afternoon was probably going to be like any other.

"Hey, remember when I told you that I hoped Grabby tortured you?" I nodded though I had almost completely forgotten about that. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Don't worry about it! Well, enjoy your diabetic downpour!" She stuck out her tongue before reentering her classroom. I was greeted with a glare from Hieronymus.

Maybe I had chatted a bit _too _much with Virginia.

* * *

_Your voice is like butter. The elegant and refined way you pronounce your wise and eloquent words are like the toast it is added in. Simple, direct, but mysterious in a way I can't describe. As mysterious as the fact I prefer toast over a five star chef meal._

_You enamored me with your blunt ways and infinite wisdom. I don't understand and I don't wish to understand. This is beautiful as it is. I love you, that is all there is to it._

_Eyes, dark but passionate. Piercing, captivating. They render me speechless, and I just want to dive into them and find what lies beyond. That heart of yours, surrounded by the tallest impenetrable walls._

_That silken hair, I have always yearned to touch it, to caress it. To massage it and ease your mind's concerns. To make them melt away just like your voice does to me._

_Your voice is like butter. It is warm and soft and… melty. If you were butter on a table with a bread basket, everyone would want to take bits of you. But I would want to keep all the butter to myself, because it's delicious._

_You are pleasant to be around, your presence is… delicious. Warm. Soft. It makes me melt. _

_I love you._

"W-well?" Hieronymus stuttered, holding the pink stationery in his hand. _He_ was _flushed_ as much as I was. His attempts to frown were pathetic.

But I had nothing to be afraid of in the privacy of his room. This letter sounded stupid and cheesy and… stupid, but its words were genuine. It was a half-prank, but only to make it easier… for him or for me? I had no idea. Probably for both, even if he had known right away it had been me.

It didn't erase the fact I had been spending months to do this.

"Yes. It was me." I bravely admitted, just like last year, but proudly. This time it _was _meant to reach him. No regrets. I stared right into his eyes…

…trying to see what lied beyond.

"I… Love is a strong word, Chloe. You should be more careful when…" Careful my behind.

Basically, that was what I meant to convey when I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

Mission complete.

Spending time with him was the only thing I needed to "celebrate" the end of Initiation week.


	11. Chapter 11

In his room, we discussed a few things… First, I asked about what happened earlier. He told me he had sent the manus to make the charm stronger while he took care of things he didn't want to tell me about.

"_Patience, Chloe… Patience…"_

Then, we spoke about things. Some of them reminded me of certain things that happened last year.

Hieronymus… wanted time. He took my hands and looked and me in the eye. He told me he needed to _think_. That these past months had been… too eventful for his tastes. How was I supposed to understand what he meant when I had _no idea at all _of what was going on around me?

Yet, I understood that he just needed time and I would wait. I just hoped… that it wouldn't be for too long. At least I hadn't been rejected; there was still hope. This battle could still be won and the ultimate prize would be claimed.

Was this divine punishment for rejecting so many boys as school? They _did _stop coming after a while… Here at Iris Academy I was perfectly happy. I wasn't the center of (undesirable) attention, but I wasn't a nobody either. Asides from Damien there hadn't really been any incidents of unrequited love. I was happy. I didn't feel… burdened. Because I knew that every time I rejected one of them, a heart was broken. Okay, maybe not _every _time, but some of those boys were genuine.

Damien… Well, at first I had to admit I thought he was kind of handsome, but not my type. I accepted his hand at the Initiation thinking the gesture was kind of cute, but something in my head kept bothering me. Telling me he had… other intentions. I decided to ignore it. Second guessing… did not lead to good things. I knew that.

Virginia warned me about him, but I was incredulous about the existence of _demons_. Later on the letter incident happened and I kind of learned a bit about how lonely he was. I was really angry about how he just showed off, so I let him go to Hieronymus to explain stuff. I had to admit… thanks to it I learned that Hieronymus Grabiner had a heart somewhere behind that frown when he came by to apologize.

Then, Damien's brief dismissing behavior came. Some days later without hearing from him, a pie was left in our doorstep. I, of course, decided to split it; I wouldn't eat that entire thing even in dreams!

After speaking with him in the Dark Dance, I decided it was okay to stay friends with him, but all along that was what I wanted. Friendship. Ignoring this feeling that told me he wanted more was only delaying the inevitable. However, when he asked me out… I just couldn't. I rejected him and the only time I heard from him again was when Virginia came to tell us he had been expelled.

I sighed and felt that just leaning on my tired husband's shoulder was not being pushy. There was this enormous urge to ask why he needed to wait, but I held it in. _That _would be pushy.

"I love you. Do _not _misinterpret what I am asking from you." He muttered. Hearing that from him… My internal organs were making a party. "I need… to come in terms with myself." I suppose he felt like I deserved an explanation.

"Still affected by Violet?" I asked calmly.

"Not by… _Violet _herself. It is… more about… what happened to her." He sighed. "I am not confident in my own strength anymore."

"You think you're not capable of protecting me?" Not like it was _strictly_ necessary.

"It is… more than that. I only need to meditate, alright?" I nodded into his shoulder. He just wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Time was needed for him to fully move on and focus on the present. At least, that was what I thought he meant.

I felt like telling him a little story about myself.

"Back when I was a normal kid… at my school…" I began, feeling an overwhelming wave of nostalgia hitting me as the scenario played in my mind. "There was this boy… I got the hardest crush on him. He had black hair and brown eyes. I think he was a year or two older than me. I guess I liked him because he wasn't like the others of my age."

"Immature brats who only cared about football and cartoons?"

"Baseball and videogames too." I said. "So he was studious, and he only played baseball, but he was amazing at it. I can't remember much but we had a few encounters…" I scratched my chin thoughtfully. "Well the years passed and I had given up on him. A girl from his class became his girlfriend and well… I discovered he was a big… idiot."

"Oh?"

"Drugs. And he stole things." I giggled a bit. "I didn't really cry or anything, I was just a bit angry and let it go after a while."

"Hmm… I am… glad you did not get involved with such an individual."

"Me too." I hugged his arm. "You know why."

He chuckled. I took that as a yes.

* * *

The next day, as Hieronymus said, we went to the hospital. We went in normal clothing; the idea of walking around with robes and fake fairy wings still was… very awkward to me. I was happy to see mom again and maybe she'd explain herself… but…

"Is… is… is… _this_… some kind of joke?"

It had been a bad idea all along.

When Hieronymus and the Headmistress said mom was going to be alright… that had been a terrible understatement. I knew that now, which meant I was experiencing that same whirl of emotions from when I discovered mom was a witch.

Relief and anger.

Of _course _she was alright! She was perfect! If she wanted to, she could simply go back home!

When we arrived to the hospital room, we saw mom comfortably lying on her bed, typing on her computer that rested on her lap as she hummed some song. There were only some bandages wrapped around her left arm and some bruises here and there.

This had a name; Green magic.

I went to hug her of course; I had been worried about her the past two weeks. I didn't ask anything about that though. That look she carried back in the airport before I left still haunted me even if there weren't traces of that anymore.

Hieronymus couldn't make eye contact with mom. It was probably because of that duel…

Then I wondered in what kind of state Hieronymus was really forced to leave her in…

Mom asked me with her usual carefree and gentle demeanor to bring her some coffee from the hospital's cafeteria and to get one for myself too. Hieronymus tried to go instead even if he didn't want anything, but mom insisted that I went.

…Something was going on. I realized how much my trust in her had been damaged. With a heavy sigh, I just went along.

Minutes later, I returned to the room with the two tiniest cups of coffee I had ever seen in my life and an incredible pain in the back of my head.

"D-did you plan this?! Why?! What did I ever do to you?! Being born?! Did I ruin some childhood dream or something?!" I was just exaggerating because of how angry I was. Ordering a simple coffee in that cafeteria had been a _nightmare_. The menu was written in Italian or something, and the sizes or whatever they were, were in some other language…

In the way back, there was a heated argument between a woman and a man. I didn't even look at the incident so only the woman's yelling entered my ears.

"_Say you're sorry! Idiot! Moron! Say you're sorry! You better say you're sorry!" _

The next thing I knew, I was hit by something in the back of my head. It hurt. A lot. But I endured it to the best of my ability to avoid soaking my clothes with the hot coffee in my hands.

It had just been a plastic bottle with water, but maybe because of some divine punishment for something I did in my past life, I had been hit by the lid. _That _was painful. Before anything else was sent flying in my direction, I absconded into the room.

"What happened?" Hieronymus asked from the chair next to mom's bed. She looked genuinely worried, but amused at the coffee cups.

"Some… people were fighting out there…" I sat next to my husband and handed mom her cup…

"_You'd better drink that thing…"_

"Oh, yes." She took a sip. "We heard the yelling…"

"And then this bottle comes out of nowhere and hits me in the ba- Ugh!" I almost spit the sip of coffee I took. "Bitter!" Hieronymus took the cup from my hands and began drinking the dark liquid.

"Yes, I noticed." Mom calmly commented, still drinking as if there was nothing wrong at all. However, I was a little lost in something silly; Hieronymus was drinking from something my mouth had already touched. I shook my head. This was stupid and I shouldn't be paying much attention to such things. "I can't stand bitterness much, but Hieronymus here doesn't mind."

Mom actually seemed to not mind, but Hieronymus was… enjoying it. He looked relaxed, leaning back on the chair.

But he was _so quiet_. Had they talked while I was away?

Mom and I joined him soon. The room was silent, save for the sound of mom's fingers hitting the keyboard at an incredible speed. Something dad and I knew was that mom _hated _when people observed her working, so I tried looking at _anything _else. My eyes settled on my intertwined fingers on my lap.

Then, I felt something tickling the back of my head and the pain disappeared. This tickling was replaced by a hand caressing my hair. I turned my head and saw Hieronymus, whose gaze was fixed on the floor. He was absentmindedly running his fingers through my golden hair.

"S-so…" This was just too awkward for me. I had an intense blush on my face and who knows what my mother could begin writing if she saw it.

"Oh, yes. Continue. You two are an _amazing _source of inspiration." Her eyes never left the computer, but her smug grin was enough to tell us she was just teasing. Unfortunately, the hand on my back retreated.

"We should go." I couldn't agree more with my husband.

"Go ahead, go ahead. I'm not stopping you." She could read I wanted to leave in my expression and I felt very guilty.

But as I stated, she doesn't like people observing her while she worked, so we left. Hieronymus seemed to understand this as well. They _were _childhood friends after all.

I was disappointed, though. I had expected to receive a full explanation for what happened, but they both looked a bit shaken. Hieronymus more than mom.

As always, I decided to ignore it. Pressing things was not going to help anybody.

When we exited the hospital, I saw something that left a scar on me as a child. A limping dog with the most gorgeous golden fur I had ever seen, in me middle of the street. Of course, there _had _to be a car approaching at high speeds.

Something like this had happened in my childhood. I had always been a sensible girl towards dogs. Back then, the dog was hit and it died. Simple as that.

But now, I ran towards the dog as fast as I could, took it in my arms, and ran into the safety of the sidewalk before it was too late. I noticed some people that were passing by began clapping, but then it quickly subsided. They were too busy to praise some stupid girl that almost got herself hit by a car for the sake of animal life.

Hieronymus was going to be _furious_. At least the dog and I were alive.

I was on my knees and still had the dog cradled in my arms. With my gaze, I checked if there was any collar on him, but found nothing. How could someone abandon such a beautiful dog in the streets? My hand ran through its beautiful fur, but the creature escaped from my hold. How sad, I was considering to adopt it… Too bad I lived at the academy.

Sighing, I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants. As expected, a hysterical Hieronymus grabbed me by the arms.

"_What is going through your head?!_" He yelled at me and I looked at him wide eyed. "You are well aware that you could have been hurt or even _killed_!"

"Yes, sir." I answered with my head hung low. I hoped that simply agreeing with him would calm him down. He sighed and his grip on my arms relaxed.

"Five demerits for putting your life in unnecessary risk." I could live with that, even though I had been trying to avoid them. But, _unnecessary_?

"…What would you have done if it had been _me _in the middle of the street?" I meet his eyes with a stern gaze.

"Well, that _almost _happened, so I understand your point."

"But-"

"If you keep this going I will give you the other fifteen I held for saving the dog." The dog had saved me from _twenty_ demerits. Hieronymus looked like the defeated one. I beamed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't return the hug, but I didn't mind.

At least he understood, partially.

I broke the hug and fixed my gaze on the pavement below my feet.

"Let's go to the academy then." I said, feeling a little sad that the day was over and routine was coming again, even though studying in a magical school isn't really boring. I also missed that beautiful dog.

"Actually… Would you like to go somewhere else?" I was a little taken aback by the question, but why not?

We ended up going to a small café. For some reason, Hieronymus made sure to choose a lonely spot… My heart began beating fast against my chest and saying my mind was starting to wander of was an understatement. After my espresso arrived (Hieronymus hadn't ordered anything) we just sat in silence for a bit. I stared into my drink, but my husband didn't look all romantic. He seemed tense and serious…

"Yesterday…" He began after a deep sigh. "I had an argument with Violet. That is what delayed me from attending to class."

"Oh."

"She…" He took a deep breath. "I remember her being very different. Whatever she did these past years must have awakened an adventurer spirit inside her. A constant curiosity she wishes to satiate… and that even pushed her to cross to the Otherworld."

"What?" I looked up to meet his eyes, not believing what I heard. The Violet I knew was weird, but _that _was just… "I honestly thought she would avoid that place after… what happened to her…"

"Violet has… explained to me she is not alone and has… _'contacts'_, as she likes to put it." He rubbed his temples. This must have him really troubled, still caring for his ex-girlfriends security… even if she's already dead. "This company of hers consists of other ghosts, some _very _ancient entities, and even people_ or_ other creatures from the world of the living. The informal pattern of speech she acquired gives me a… vague idea of the kind of people she has met."

"That's…" Violet's persuasion powers must have been… outstanding. These contacts of hers must be the ones responsible for protecting her in her expeditions. "…Wow." Yes, definitely not an eloquent reaction.

"Violet was a repressed girl. However, this total liberation of her instincts has leaded her to want to unravel the mystery that surrounds _you_." Not knowing how to answer, I took the liberty of finally taking a gulp from the untouched coffee (at least this one had a decent size and flavor.) Violet wanted to know as much as I did what was going on around me… "You see… Marie was born thirty five years ago, but she was not alone. She had a twin sister."

"Huh? And what happened to her?" I had no idea what that had to do with me or Violet, but I kept sipping on the coffee with all my attention fixed at him.

"This baby girl was born with a mysterious terminal disease. Doctors speculated she could still live at least twenty years, if not more. However…" He sighed again. It was not an easy topic to talk about. "A few days later, the baby died… or so it was announced. The parents mourned her death." I felt a pang in my chest when I imagined how my beloved grandparents would have felt at the lost of a child. "But this was only a blatant lie, or a _partial _truth, depending how you look at the matter. The baby was actually stolen... By whom or why is… information _deeply_ guarded by the family, including your mother."

A blatant lie or a partial truth. Saying the baby died was like saying death had stolen it and probably she had died anyways, her estimated time being of at least twenty years. I stared into the half empty cup, wondering the reason why Hieronymus was telling me this now. Probably he was trying to explain the reason of mother's sudden sadness before I left to England and disappearance when I returned…

After all, I looked just like her. This could remind her of her deceased twin sister even if she never came to see her fully grown. Maybe she needed some time away from me…

"Was she given a name?" I asked purely out of curiosity. Hieronymus took a deep breath…

"Chloe. Chloe Susana." Then it hit me.

The second soul inside of me, the one that looked so identical to my mother… she was her dead twin sister… How angry she was… she had many reasons! Being stolen as a baby, not ever being found and dying… alone… Who knows what she went through with her captor, or what was she used for.

My mother had named me after her dead twin sister, Chloe. My grandparents preferred to call me by my second name because the first reminded them of their lost child…

Draining my vital energy… trying to possess my body… Either she wanted a chance at a new life in a healthy body, close to her sister and parents, or she wanted…

Revenge. That made more sense. How angry she seemed… malicious… probably because they never found her, but at least they could have tried, or maybe the thought of just regarding her dead and lying to the world about her true terrible fate angered her.

I could only think that there was more.

But why telling me this _now_? What difference could have it made if I was told at an earlier time?

Violet had given me clues and little hints all this time.

"…_Chloe, ever since the day you were born you've been in trouble. It's a little foolish of him to think you can step out of something you've always been a part of."_

I was never told because this second soul had always been with me ever since the day I was born… They didn't want me to panic or to live in constant fear.

Still, there _were _some loose ends hanging, almost like a disappointing video game ending that would make you get on your knees in front of the TV screen and beg for a sequel… at least, that was something John told me once.

But then…

"If you know this much, then you and mom must be close friends right?" I asked calmly, though my gaze was distant and there were thousands of thoughts racing in my head. Hieronymus seemed to relax a bit… He was probably afraid that I was mad at him from hiding all of this.

And I was, because this was not _that _hard to swallow. Actually, it was a relieving feeling to see everything… well, almost everything click into place, just like when I painted. The colors, the shapes, the strokes, all falling into place.

"Yes…"

"For how long have you known me then?" This made a little sense; if they were so close, then mom would have at least told him about me in letters or something. "I mean, that… "Marie" had this little stupid girl that looked almost identical to her and was named after her missing-dead sister."

"…Hm…" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Since you were born. She moved, we hadn't really seen each other, but we kept contact. Marie was very young when she had you; barely starting her life."

"And you were… sixteen, right?" It was a little funny trying to imagine a young Hieronymus. Was his personality a bit more relaxed?

"Indeed." All this time, he refused to meet my gaze and his expression remained serious. "I… owe you an apology. I should have told you this sooner…"

"Honestly." I began giggling. "It wasn't _that_ shocking! Thank you, actually. You've cleared up some things…" I rested my chin on my palms, leaning slightly over the table.

However, Hieronymus still looked very serious… there was still something troubling him. Before I could ask, he reached out to caress my hair. His fingers then slowly went to my cheek… then to my lips…

Then, the touch of his hand was replaced by the touch of his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday 15th

"It's been almost a year since the Sports Club was founded." Ellen said. She, Virginia and I were doing some warm-ups in the gym before a game of basketball.

"Yeah… Thanks to me people aren't fat!" Virginia grinned. I had to agree with her; I could have probably ended up in worse shape and conditions by the end of my freshman year.

"Yo! Urchin!" Donald called out for Virginia as he approached us. It seems like there are habits that are never going to change.

"What's up?" At least Virginia didn't snap at him. I noticed something; Ellen was fidgeting and her face was a bit red.

"Can I join?"

"Huh?"

"The Sports Club. Can I join?"

"Uh… Sure." There were some seconds of silence in which they only stared at each other.

"So?"

"What?"

"Isn't there like… a place to write my name or something?" I felt a tug on my sleeve. Ellen wanted to talk.

"Oh! Yeah. I'll take care of that… Hey, where are you going?" Virginia noticed us walking away. Donald waved at us with an apologetic smile. Ellen begged me with her gaze not to return.

"Uhm… We'll be right back!" We walked towards a corner of the gym. "What's wrong?"

"Well… It's…" Her hands were shaking, I felt a little sorry for her. Somehow… this scenario seemed familiar.

"You like Donald?" Again, she panicked. It's obvious why she chose to tell me; telling her crush's sister… That would be a little dangerous.

"No!... Maybe… Yes?" Just as expected. It was a little weird that from one Danson she jumped to the other…

"…Well… You know I know close to nothing about this subject so…" I really didn't want any strange advice from me to screw up everything.

"You're married."

"It was forced."

"Weren't you getting closer?" I remembered the kiss at the café (and the weird stares) and my face flushed.

"…Okay, that wasn't forced, but we're both weird people." I sighed and tried to make up some sort of cautious advice. "Look, if you don't try you'll never know if something could happen so… I say… Go ahead?"

"But… how?" Then, I remembered something that happened last week…

"No, you know what? Go for it." I took her by the shoulders with renewed confidence. "You're a pretty and smart girl. He can't say no and if he does…"

"Okay, okay. I get your point!"

"Just be yourself."

"…I never knew what that meant, but alright."

"Hey!" Virginia called out. "We can start that game already, you know?!"

* * *

Wednesday 17th

Something woke me up in the middle of the night… Someone talking.

"No… William… don't marry him…" That sounded like Virginia's voice. "…He's mine…"

I knew I didn't want to know what this was about, so I went back to sleep. Whoever Virginia wanted and William's sexuality was not something concerning me and I was glad it was that way.

Thursday 18th

Normal Blue magic class where I just enjoyed my husband's "buttery" voice and accent.

If I had that accent I would never stop talking.

I also remembered the first exam of my sophomore year was next week…

* * *

Friday 19th

"Hey! Chloe!" Donald's voice called out as I walked through the hallways towards the dorms. I turned around to face him. He held two bottles of water in each hand. "Today's Red magic class was kind of hard right?"

"I… suppose?" A Red magic class? Hard? For Donald Danson? Probably he thought it would be hard… for _me_.

"Here!" He handed me one of the water bottles. "Hydration after hard work is always important!"

Donald had a point… In the other hand, though, I was beginning to get suspicious.

I took the bottle and tried to open it… but nothing happened. I tightened my grip around the bottle with the right hand and tried again, but the lid didn't budge. I kept trying and trying, and even considered trying with my teeth, but I wasn't going to do that in the middle of the hallway with everybody looking at me. My left hand was starting to get red and sore from the friction.

"What did you do…?!" I asked Donald as I tried again. As expected, he had planned this. His laughter confirmed it.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" He took the bottle and tried to open it himself, but his attempts were at fruitful as mine. "…What?" He tried again, and it was my turn to laugh. "D-don't worry! I've got this!" Donald actually bit the lid and tried to open it with his teeth… I made a mental note to remember not to touch that thing.

Suddenly… Hieronymus approached us.

"Excuse me, Mr. Danson." He took the bottle and a handkerchief from thin air. He put the white cloth over the bitten lid and then tried to open the bottle himself… And he actually did it. Donald stared at the bottle wide eyed. "Here." With a sudden movement of his hand, the handkerchief disappeared with the lid. Hieronymus handed me the opened bottle, but his expression was still neutral.

"Uhm… Thank you." I gave my husband a bright smile which he answered with a brief grin.

"Five demerits." He told Donald, who could only stare incredulously at him.

"That was… Green magic right?" Donald asked.

"That, is up to you to decide. Have a good day." Before he left, he gave me a slight bow. My gaze followed him as he disappeared in a corner.

"Okay, lesson learned." Donald put up his hands in defeat. "Don't mess up with the teacher's wife."

"Karma." I said victoriously and took a long gulp of my water. No, it didn't have anything weird in it, fortunately.

* * *

Saturday 20th

I delivered the mail, but Hieronymus was nowhere to be seen and my family didn't send me any letters. I also practiced a bit of piano. The rest of the afternoon was spent studying since I had nothing else to do.

The sunset was very beautiful from the window's view. My hands itched to paint.

At night, Ellen couldn't stop pacing around the room and that gave Virginia some difficulties to go to sleep. I tried to talk to Ellen, but got nothing out of her. She just went to sleep soon enough, Virginia and I following her.

* * *

Sunday 21st

I opened my eyes, and found that the sun was still barely rising. Going back to sleep was impossible, so I stood up, stretched my limbs and took a deep breath. The first thing I noticed was that Ellen and Virginia weren't in their beds…

Then, someone busted in.

"Hey, Chloe. Have you seen Ellen?" She was already dressed in her uniform, but looked annoyed and disheveled.

"Uhm… no… What's going on?" For _Virginia _to be up so early…

"I just couldn't sleep and not seeing Ellen there made me kinda nervous." She sat on her bead and I went over to put the back of my hand on her forehead.

"You're not sick again, are you?" Virginia pushed my hand away with a fake laugh.

"You know what? You're right. Wake me up in two hours." She let herself back fall on the bed and her eyes close.

Minutes later, I found myself in a situation involving using Farspeech in the middle of the shower and waking up Virginia to pass me the forgotten towel.

After taking the decision of not wearing the fairy wings for the week, I took a stroll around the school. I hoped to find my husband, but obviously this didn't happen. He wasn't even in his room! Hieronymus disappearing on me without saying anything was getting annoying. I ran into Professor Potsdam instead after a bit of walking and we had a small conversation.

At night, Ellen finally appeared to give Virginia and me the news that… she had a boyfriend; Donald, no less. Being right felt so good.

"Hold on, what?" Virginia wore a blank expression. She still needed some time to process that her roommate and her brother were together.

"Donald and I…"

"No, no. I know. I just…" She crossed her arms, deep in thought. Ellen went through a few agonizing seconds that felt like hours. I tried patting her shoulder to comfort her a bit. "…There is something I have to say." Virginia said seriously.

"Y-yes?" To Ellen, Virginia's approval was important; she was one of her best friends, and her new boyfriend's sister.

"…Congrats!" Virginia jumped to hug her friend. I just watched from the side with pride and joy. "If he does something to you, just come and tell me. Auntie Virginia has your back. Oh, and no children!"

Alright, _that _was a bit unexpected. The room exploded in laughter from the three of us.

The atmosphere was warm and friendly. It felt like home. I realized that we were becoming more than friends and more like family, little by little.

A little after, the lights were off. We were ready to go to sleep for the next day, each laying comfortably on their beds and under their covers.

"Seriously, though." Virginia began. "No funny ideas. Got it?"

"D-don't worry." Even in the darkness, I could tell Ellen was flushed red. "That's too fast. It won't happen soon."

"I'm glad to hear that." A few minutes of silence passed. I assumed my friends were already asleep, but Virginia's voice spoke up again. "You've been silent today, Chloe."

"…I miss my husband." I muttered and, as expected, Virginia began laughing hysterically.

"Aww! That's cute!" Ellen said. Neither of them made my blush paler.

"You know, it wouldn't really surprise me if you came back one day with a tiny little Grabby biting your finger." Virginia just earned herself a pillow in the face.

"Virginia!" Ellen was clearly surprised at her comment.

"Not you too!" Of course, I was talking about Violet. I turned my back against them and covered my face with another pillow. I felt the other pillow I previously threw hitting my back, but I ignored it.

"Is somebody else teasing you?" Virginia asked, but I ignored her.

"…We should really go to sleep." Ellen said.

"Whatever."

An hour passed and I knew they were both fast asleep. I still tossed and turned, unable to enjoy the same luxury. Finally, I managed to fall asleep eventually.

It didn't last long though.

"_Chloe!" _A distant voice called my name. I didn't want them to interrupt the slumber I had worked so hard to achieve! _"Chloe! Chloe, wake up!" _I turned and pressed a pillow against my face, hoping to block the sound. _"That's not going to work. Just wake up already!" _I knew that voice…

I lazily sat up, rubbing my eyes in the process.

"Violeeet?" I searched for her translucent form with my half-open eyes, but suddenly, a strong pain in my head invaded me. My surroundings began to spin uncontrollably, and my body slumped back on the bed.

I also felt something on my chest. They felt like little stones…

"_I need to get Hieronymus. Just hang on! Don't let her get to you!" _

* * *

**_Author's Note:  
_**

_Awful cliffhanger._


	13. Chapter 13

_I stood in the middle of a dark room. A look at my body confirmed that I was just a blond little girl dressed in an old fashioned black dress that made me look like a doll. A lost little girl, around 5 or 6 years old. There was a strange timer inscribed on my right tiny forearm and it was counting backwards. A countdown. What would happen if it reached zero?_

_It wouldn't anytime soon though. The number was _huge. _131 399: 59: 58… 57… 56…_

_Tears streamed down my cheeks. I did not know the reason at first, until I felt an enormous pain running through my whole body. I began coughing and coughing. Weakness invaded me and I fell on my knees._

_I felt so helpless…_

_So helpless… yet so angry and determined. I had to do something. The timer in my hand; the number it marked was big, but I felt like the time it gave me was so short. I felt like I had to do something important before it reached zero._

_I stood up despite de pain and with shaky steps I began walking insecurely through the dark place, not knowing where I was going._

"_Where are you going?!" Another girl with a bright light radiating from her ran up to me from behind. She was identical to me; blue eyes, blond hair, and she wore the same dress, just that it was white. She also had british accent._

"_I was looking for a flower." The answer escaped my lips immediately, and it was spoken with the same beautiful accent. Where were we even supposed to find a flower indoors?_

"_Me too! But if you go too far away the monster will get me!" The girl said desperately and took my hand. "And you will get lost because you cannot see!"_

"_It hurt, and the seconds keep flying away." I answered with a neutral expression. My gaze lowered; ashamed to meet the other girl's disappointed eyes. "I need to find my flower before I go. I want to plant it somewhere everyone can see it. Somewhere the wind will never get it and time never kills it."_

"_But… do not leave me behind!" The girl kept begging me, gripping my hand tighter and tighter. Another kind of pain joined the one I already suffered; I was afraid to see this beautiful doll's threatening tears fall through her pale cheeks. "I will find a flower that makes those numbers go away! Just avoid wandering off by yourself!"_

"_You should listen to your sister!" Another unknown boy joined us, carrying the same accent. He held a lantern in his right hand, and a bag which held oil to keep the fire burning. "I will help her too! My light can show you the path ahead! Only my guardian can give me oil, though, and he will only give me more if I keep looking for my own flower."_

_In the pitch black darkness and with only a golden fire providing light, I could barely make out the boy's features; black wavy hair, pale skin, and penetrating brown eyes. His hook nose was quite unique and despite his young age his features were very edgy. He had a gigantic smile on his face and a determined look in his eyes. What surprised me though was the faint outline of a pair of black wings coming out of his back._

"_But yours is not a simple flower, Hieronymus." I said, my expression still neutral. _

"_Of course it isn't! Since when do any of us look for any normal flower?" Hieronymus retorted. "I am not exactly looking for a flower, I am looking for a _tree_, Marie is looking for a flower that grants time, and you are looking for a flower that never withers and survives no matter what! No easy task indeed!"_

"_Hey!" Marie beamed, she still held my hand. "Why don't we work together? Sister, your beautiful fairy wings help you fight! Even if you are limited, your wings protect you!"_

"_Alright…" I took Hieronymus' hand, and Marie kept holding mine. We began walking; Hieronymus was ahead, holding the lantern in front of him, while Marie and us were side by side, wary of anything that might appear._

_It almost went unnoticed, but we were suddenly a little taller and more mature. My clothes began changing, and I no longer wore a dress; they became more… masculine._

"_I can feel we are getting closer." Marie's slightly more mature voice said beside me. _

"…_I do not." I answered with dissatisfaction. Perhaps she was closer to _her _flower, but I was not. What was she looking for anyway?_

"_Do not be ridiculous." Hieronymus turned to me with a handsome grin and we all stopped walking. "You already have one. We found it while we walked, remember?"_

"_It is not what I was looking for."_

"_Your voice and words can make flowers grow in strength and beauty." He said, looking at the dark distance. "You can do so much; you just have to take the opportunity."_

"_Imbecile." I retorted, clenching my teeth. "You know your wings also protect you. You let your guardian dominate your path while you could just fly away."_

"_The imbecile is you if you have the chances and take them for granted!" _

"_Stop!" Marie shouted. "Stop this nonsense! Hieronymus, what is it that you want the most?"_

"_I want… a hazel tree." He sighed. "My guardian… actually wants me to keep taking care of his tree."_

"_It is not even his." I said after calming down._

"_No… but I am not talented in maintaining that thing." _

"_Why did you lie to us?" Marie asked him._

"_I wanted to help you." Hieronymus answered sheepishly, staring at his refined shoes. "I do not want Chloe to go."_

"_Hieronymus… Your guardian will be mad at you." I said, feeling a little flustered at his thoughtful actions._

"_I do not care for what that old coot may think. When I'm old enough, I will go and find my hazel tree _and _your flower."_

_I looked at my right forearm. 87 539: 21: 42… 41… 40…_

_The number had decreased. Greatly._

"_I want to go see our guardians, Marie." I told her._

"_Are we returning?" Hieronymus asked, disappointed._

"_You two can continue if you wish… I will find my way alone." _

"_No! Sister, how many times I have to tell you not to go by yourself?!" _

_I flapped my wings. They were weak, but I managed to get off the ground. The same pain I felt four years ago came back, but I ignored it and pressed forward._

_I ignored everything… the scary pitch black darkness… Hieronymus' and Marie Luise's calls… The pain of leaving them behind…_

"_Chloe!"_

"_Chloe!"_

* * *

"Chloe!"

I fluttered my eyes open, and the first thing I saw was my husband's concerned face.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Finally._

_Though I don't have my computer yet, I managed to get the files and publish from my mother's. I still won't be able to write as much as before however; my mother uses this computer to work and she has to take it with her to her office._

_Thanks for the patience. I will keep updating every 2-3 days._


End file.
